Once And For All
by houseghost
Summary: Wie immer SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

xxx

Dies ist eine schwierige Geschichte, denn manche Menschen habe ich in guter Erinnerung, andere weit weniger.

xxx houseghost xxx

Once And For All

Kapitel 1

Wie all die anderen Schüler betrete auch ich leise tuschelnd Snapes Klassenzimmer, gehe zu meinem Platz und setze mich nieder. Ich packe meine Bücher und einen Federkiel aus, der Professor indes steht vorne am Pult und sortiert mit seinen langen dünnen Fingern einen Stapel Pergament. Diese Finger und der Teil seines Kopfes, der nicht von seinen ungepflegten schwarzen Strähnen verdeckt wird, ist alles, was man von Snape sehen kann. Das markanteste Detail seines schmalen Gesichts aber sind nicht die langen Haare, vielmehr ist es die Hakennase, die sein Erscheinungsbild in Szene setzt; Snape ist blass wie der Tod selbst und verbirgt eine Reihe unregelmäßig gelblicher Zähne unter seinem oftmals sardonischen Grinsen. Den Rest seiner Gestalt versteckt er unter einer Ladung schwarzer Klamotten, die ihm zurecht den Spitznamen der Fledermaus von Hogwarts eingeheimst haben. Sie rascheln leise, wenn er sich bewegt, insbesondere der berüchtigte schwarze Umhang.

All das habe ich jahrelang nur zu oft aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen, daher schenke ich ihm keine besondere Beachtung mehr.

Als er sich dann aufrichtet und vor die Tafel schwebt, wird es mucksmäuschenstill. Erfahrungsgemäß weiß jeder Schüler, dass mit Snape nicht zu Spaßen ist. Niemand redet mehr, nicht einmal leises Gemurmel oder Flüstern ist noch zu hören.

Während Snape routiniert und mit gekonnt leiser Stimme seine Lektionen vorträgt, fällt mein Blick wie zufällig auf sein Gesicht. Ich sehe ihn an und weiß unmissverständlich, dass er Schmerzen hat; da er für den Orden arbeitet, tippe ich auf körperliche, so wie auch wir von Dumbledores Armee sie zu spüren bekommen haben, als wir im Zaubereiministerium von den Todessern überrascht wurden … Vielleicht hat er aber auch wie Harry unangenehme Erfahrungen mit der Okklumentik gemacht.

Das alleine wäre jedoch nicht weiter ungewöhnlich für ihn. Seine blässliche Haut und die schmalen Lippen haben seit jeher etwas Krankhaftes an sich, so als müsste er sich jeden Moment übergeben, sobald man ihm den Rücken zukehrt. Er wirkte schon immer befremdlich auf mich, hartgesotten und streng.

Plötzlich erwidert er meinen Blick und sieht mich auf ebenjene Art mit seinen schwarzen Augen und eng zusammengezogenen Brauen an. Eine dunkle Furche taucht in ihrer Mitte auf, die sich im Laufe der Jahre immer tiefer in seine Haut gegraben hat. Es ist eigenartig, aber irgendwie wird mir dabei ganz komisch zumute. Snape war seit jeher sonderbar, doch die Frage, was genau das ist, was er für den Orden tut, macht mich immer noch stutzig. Ich fühle mich mies und schuldig und möchte am liebsten an Ort und Stelle im Erdboden versinken, dass ich es auch nur wage, so niederträchtig über ihn zu denken, wo er doch für unsere Seite Voldemort ausspioniert.

Und hier fängt alles an. Wie ist es möglich, dass sich binnen weniger Sekunden das Abbild seines verzerrten Ausdrucks derart in mein Gedächtnis einbrennen kann? Gleich, ob er nun eines Tages durch Voldemorts Hand sterben wird oder nicht, trägt er diese starre Maske zur Schau, die es einem unmöglich macht, Sympathien für ihn zu bekunden. Ich bin sicher, dass er sein wahres Selbst mitsamt allen Gefühlen dahinter verbirgt. Kein Mensch könnte andernfalls so ein Leben führen: Snape ist ein klassischer Einsiedler, der keine Gesellschaft mag. Er wird mich und meinen mitleidsvollen Ausdruck sofort wieder vergessen haben, sobald er sich dessen bewusst geworden ist, dass wir uns länger als gebührlich ansehen. Ich sollte mir hier nichts vormachen, er ist ein abstoßender, geradezu widerwärtiger Mensch, dessen Berufung als Professor alleine daher rührt, dass irgendetwas zwischen ihm und Dumbledore am Laufen ist, das niemand so richtig nachvollziehen kann. Am Ende, sprich spätestens dann, wenn ich meine Gedanken wieder beisammen habe, sieht es wohl so aus, als wäre ich es, die sich schrecklich fühlen muss, weil es mich viel zu sehr aufwühlt, als dass ich die Tatsache, was hier in Dumbledores Namen vor sich geht, ignorieren könnte.

Ich muss blinzeln und im selben Augenblick weiß ich, dass er den Blick von mir genommen hat.

Verwirrt sehe ich ihn an. Er hat es längst vergessen. Den Blick, den magischen Moment, der ihn für ein paar Sekunden weniger hart erscheinen ließ.

Das Ende der Stunde ist gekommen und alle, mich eingeschlossen, packen ihre Sachen zusammen, um schleunigst das Weite zu suchen.

Als ich mich daraufhin auf die Tür zubewege, zittern meine Knie. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum das so ist, aber während ich mich umsehe, stelle ich fest, dass ich die letzte Schülerin bin, die aus der Klasse schleicht.

Mit meinen Gedanken noch immer bei dem seltsamen Moment von zuvor will ich die Tür hinter mir zuziehen, werde jedoch von einer Hand abgehalten, die sich mit eisernem Griff auf meine legt. Sie ist kalt und wirkt auf mich befremdlich, weil ich genau weiß, dass sie dort nichts zu suchen hat.

Ich drehe mich starr vor Schreck um und blicke in sein Gesicht. Das hämische Grinsen ist mir vertraut. Seine Mundwinkel sind sanft erhoben und entblößen einige seiner gelblichen Zähne. Ich muss zugeben, dass er mich vollkommen unvorbereitet überrascht hat.

Er tritt näher an mich heran, ich weiche zurück.

Endlich lässt er von mir ab. Mir schwant dennoch nichts Gutes.

Die Tür fällt langsam hinter mir ins Schloss und meine Befürchtungen bestätigen sich. Er will mich in die Ecke drängen oder mir irgendetwas mitteilen, das für mich sehr unangenehm werden könnte.

Als mir so richtig in den Sinn kommt, dass ich mit ihm alleine in seinem Klassenzimmer stehe, zucke ich zusammen. Zum ersten Mal regt sich die Befürchtung in mir, dass das mit dem Blick zu tun hat, den wir uns im Unterricht zugeworfen haben. Ist das denn die Möglichkeit? Er muss verrückt sein, wenn er mich deswegen belangen möchte. Außerdem, mich mit ihm anzulegen, hat mir gerade noch gefehlt. Es gibt jede Menge Hausaufgaben zu erledigen und in die Bibliothek muss ich natürlich auch...

„Sagen Sie schon, was Sie zu sagen haben", zischt er unfreundlich und mit leiser Stimme zwischen seinen nahezu unbeweglichen Lippen hervor. „Andernfalls könnte das ein sehr langer Nachmittag werden."

Es ist schon beeindruckend, wie sehr sich alles in mir dagegen wehrt, mich ihm zu beugen. Fast kommt es mir vor, als gäbe es ohnehin keine richtige Antwort auf eine derartige Forderung. Nicht bei jemandem wie ihm zumindest. Und erst recht nicht dann, wenn er so vor einem steht, dass man

das Gefühl hat, er würde einem jeden Augenblick mit bloßen Händen den Kopf vom Hals trennen.

Ein Schauder erfasst mich und Snape strafft ungeduldig seine Haltung. Vermutlich denkt er, ich möchte einfach nur Zeit schinden, doch das ist nicht richtig. Mir fehlen tatsächlich die Worte, weil ich nicht nachvollziehen kann, dass er mich deswegen zur Rede stellt, weil ich ihn angesehen habe.

Als ich noch immer nicht weiß, was ich sagen soll, macht er einen Schritt auf mich zu. Die Distanz zwischen uns schließt sich auf ein deutlich unangenehmes Maß, genau wie ich es befürchtet habe. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meine Haut auftreffen spüren und ihn deutlicher denn je riechen.

Hier liegt ein weiteres Problem. Manche Menschen riechen so, dass man sich mit ihnen identifizieren kann. Bei Snape ist das anders. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich ihn einordnen soll. Er ist mein Professor und wirkt im Augenblick sehr bedrohlich auf mich. Er ist definitiv niemand, auf den sich ein junges Ding, wie ich es bin, näher einlassen sollte. Trotzdem werde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier und jetzt etwas geschehen wird, das mein ganzes Leben verändern wird. Vielleicht ist es aber auch schon zu spät und ich stecke bereits mittendrin.

„Wovon genau sprechen Sie?", bringe ich zögerlich hervor.

Das ist immerhin ein Anfang, finde ich.

Er rollt leise zischelnd die Mundwinkel zurück, sein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer eigentümlichen Grimasse.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie so einfältig sind, Granger", sagt er in abfälligem Ton.

„Das bin ich nicht", entfährt es mir ungestüm, noch ehe ich mir auf die Zunge beißen kann.

Darauf scheint er gewartet zu haben.

„Sind Sie nicht?", wiederholt er stichelnd.

Hätte ich doch nur nichts gesagt...

Ich schüttle unbeholfen den Kopf. Plötzlich weiß ich wieder, warum ich ihn nie leiden konnte, obwohl ich mich immer bemüht habe, den allgemeinen Vorurteilen in Bezug auf ihn keine Chance zu geben.

Snape sieht mich an. Was ich früher als ausdruckslos interpretiert hätte, kommt mir jetzt anders vor. Ist er es, der sich verändert hat? Oder bin ich es?

Ich kann fühlen, dass sich seine Atmung leicht beschleunigt hat. Warum sagt er nichts weiter darauf? Warum sieht er mich immer noch an?

All meine Sinne sind inzwischen auf Fluchtbereitschaft ausgelegt. In einem Anflug der Panik möchte ich mich an ihm vorbei drücken, er jedoch stellt sich mir gekonnt in den Weg. Es ist nicht seine hagere Gestalt, die mir Angst macht. Es ist das Gesamtbild seines Gehabes, das mir zu verstehen gibt, dass ich vorsichtig sein sollte. Seine schwarzen Augen glitzern, sein Umhang bauscht sich bei jedem Schritt bedrohlich auf.

Was jetzt?

„Würden Sie mich bitte vorbeilassen?", frage ich mit so viel Höflichkeit, wie ich aufbringen kann.

Snape scheint sich dasselbe zu fragen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Granger", sagt er ganz leise und meine Nackenhaare richten sich geradewegs nach oben. „Ich würde Ihnen empfehlen, mit der Wahrheit herauszurücken."

„Der – der Wahrheit?", stammle ich unbeholfen. „Sir, worum geht es hier eigentlich?"

Er dreht sich um und beugt sich vornüber. Seine Schultern scheinen irgendwie zu vibrieren. Dann kann ich ihn mit unüberhörbarer Bitterkeit auflachen hören. Es ist ein tiefes, kehliges Lachen, das seinen ganzen schwarz gekleideten Körper rhythmisch erfasst. Böse und gefährlich.

Vollkommen unvermittelt schlägt er mit geballter Faust gegen die Tür. Mehrmals.

Ich kann seine weißen Fingerknöchel sehen, höre das dumpfe Geräusch und bin unfähig, mich zu bewegen, obwohl ich es langsam aber sicher richtig mit der Angst zu tun bekomme.

„Sie können mir nichts vormachen, Granger", sagt er, richtet sich zu voller Größe auf und sieht mich an. Seine schwarzen Augen sind nun wieder ernst und durchdringend auf meine gerichtet, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das alles zu bedeuten hat. Es irritiert mich ganz einfach, dass er diesen Vorwurf gegen mich erhebt. So viel Niederträchtigkeit hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Warum steigert er sich da nur so hinein? War der Blick, den wir miteinander geteilt haben, tatsächlich so sonderbar, dass er nicht davon ablassen kann? Oder gibt es noch einen anderen Grund, weshalb er mich hier festhält?

„Ich – ich möchte nicht ...", fange ich an.

Snape unterbricht mich barsch.

„Liege ich etwa falsch?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Sir", sage ich vorsichtig. „Wenn es darum geht, dass ich Sie angesehen habe, nun ja, vielleicht -"

Sein Grinsen raubt mir fast den Verstand. Warum tut er das?

Unbeholfen senke ich den Blick und sehe seine Hand. Sie zittert. Doch es ist nicht die linke, unweit derer sich das Dunkle Mal befindet, sondern die rechte, mit der er auf die Tür eingedroschen hat.

„Geht es Ihnen gut?", frage ich und es ist weniger die Sorge um ihn, als die um mich, die mich dazu bringt, irgendetwas von mir zu geben, um ihn zu beruhigen.

Seine Züge verhärten sich unmittelbar.

„Bestens", sagt er schlicht, zu meiner noch größeren Verwunderung jedoch ohne den üblichen Biss.

Ich glaube ihm keineswegs. Erstens sieht er nicht so aus. Zweitens ist es ungewöhnlich, dass er sich so verhält. Warum hat er ausgerechnet mich dazu auserkoren, um sich abzureagieren? Wenn er zornig ist, sollte er das gefälligst nicht an seinen Schülern auslassen.

Trotz allem muss ich mir eingestehen, tut es beinahe weh, ihn so zu sehen. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihm und es fällt mir schwer, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

Aber sollte er sich nicht dafür schämen, dass er sich so gehen lässt?

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", frage ich schließlich mit meinem ganzen Mut. Meine Selbstbeherrschung nähert sich zielstrebig dem Ende und es kostet mich viel Überwindung, ihn dabei nicht anzubrüllen.

Er versteift sich. Scheinbar merkt er genau, was in mir vorgeht.

„Sehen Sie Ihre anderen Lehrer auf dieselbe absonderliche Art an?", fragt er mich ungeniert.

Das bringt das Fass für mich zum Überlaufen. Diese ganze Situation ist einfach absolut lächerlich und er tut glatt so, als wären wir nackt gewesen!

„Sie haben den Blick erwidert", entgegne ich kühl. „Oder wollen Sie das etwa bestreiten?"

„Beantworten Sie meine Frage, Granger", sagt er streng.

Ich muss schnauben.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Ich begreife immer noch nicht, was er von mir will. Er hat noch nie so verzweifelt auf mich gewirkt und es ist verstörend, ihn so zu erleben. Snape kommt mir vor, als würde er den Verstand verlieren.

Ohne länger auf seine Antwort zu warten, will ich mich zur Tür davonstehlen, doch Snape hält mich davon ab, indem er sich mir abermals in den Weg stellt. Er ist so schnell, dass ich keine Chance habe, an ihm vorbeizukommen. An diesem Punkt bin ich mir längst nicht mehr sicher, ob er das Recht dazu hat, dieses Spiel mit mir zu spielen, nur weil er stärker oder mein Professor ist. Mir platzt der Kragen.

"Lassen Sie mich gehen!", schreie ich ihn an. "Sofort!"

Was dann passiert, macht alles nur noch schlimmer. Er greift nach meinem Arm und zieht mich zu sich heran. Drohend kauert er über mir, sodass er mit seiner gewaltigen Nase nur noch einen knappen Zentimeter von meiner entfernt ist. Sein warmer aufgewühlter Atem schlägt mir entgegen.

"Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Miss Granger."

Ich kann spüren, wie sich seine langen Finger fest durch meine Kleidung hindurch in meine Haut drücken.

Instinktiv hebe ich meine freie Hand und lasse sie auf seine Wange niedersausen. Der Schlag hat so eine Wucht, dass es schmerzt.

Einen Moment lang starre ich perplex auf die Stelle, die ich getroffen habe und kann erkennen, wie Snapes fahles Gesicht sich blassrosa färbt.

Er lässt von mir ab und richtet sich wieder zu seiner vollen Größe vor mir auf. In seinen ohnehin schon zornigen Augen blitzt es gefährlich.

Ich glaube, mir wird schlecht. Wieso habe ich das nur getan? Ich bin sonst überhaupt nicht die Art Mensch, die so reagiert. Jede Form von Gewalt ist verabscheuungswürdig. Außerdem, und da kann ich jede Wette eingehen, wird er mir das nie verzeihen, egal wie ich versuche, das zu rechtfertigen.

"Ich wollte nicht ...", würge ich betroffen hervor, komme aber nicht weit, denn Snape unterbricht mich prompt.

"Vierzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor würde ich sagen", knurrt er mich an.

Fassungslos schlucke ich eine geballte Ladung Wut und die sich in meinen Augen ansammelnden Tränen hinunter. Das habe ich wohl verdient. Ich rechne schon fast damit, dass er mich für unbestimmte Zeit dafür nachsitzen lässt und werde wieder eines Besseren belehrt.

"Gehen Sie, Granger", sagt er ruhig. "Wenn es das ist, was Sie wollten."

Als ich ein paar Sekunden später auf wackligen Beinen sein Klassenzimmer verlasse, bin ich mir nicht sicher, wer hier wen mehr missverstanden hat.

xxx

Ich bringe es nicht über mich, Harry und Ron irgendetwas von dem, was sich zwischen Snape und mir ereignet hat, zu erzählen. Stattdessen ziehe ich mich in meinen Schlafsaal zurück, werfe mich aufs Bett und ziehe die Vorhänge zu, damit ich meinen Tränen freien Lauf lassen kann. Sie sind nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Dieser Mann ist absolut durchgeknallt. Wie kann Dumbledore nur zulassen, dass er hier unterrichtet?

Ich muss es jemandem sagen. Aber wie? Und wem? Würde McGonagall meine Lage verstehen?

Gott! Ich fühle mich hundeelend, weil ich mich dazu herabgelassen habe, meinen Lehrer zu schlagen. Snape. Ausgerechnet!

Meinen Eltern kann ich das nicht sagen. Sie haben es schon schwer genug, damit klarzukommen, dass ich eine Hexe bin. Harry und Ron würden austicken. Was ist also mit jemandem vom Orden? Molly ist mir zu impulsiv. Aber vielleicht Lupin? Er schien immer so verständnisvoll. Schade, dass er nicht mehr hier ist. Mit ihm als Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste wäre mir das nicht passiert.

Verzweifelt setze ich einen Brief an ihn auf und schildere ihm meine Sorgen. Ich weiß, Harry würde mir Hedwig leihen, um den Brief zu verschicken, aber das ist zu riskant. Sie ist zu leicht zu erkennen, also gehe ich in die Eulerei und wähle mir eine von den Schuleulen aus. Dann kann ich nur noch warten.

xxx

Meine Ungewissheit dauert an. Zwei Tage sind schon verstrichen und noch immer habe ich keine Antwort erhalten. Ob Lupin wieder unterwegs ist? Genau wie Hagrid versucht hat, Kontakte zu den Riesen herzustellen, probiert er es bei den Werwölfen. Hoffentlich geht es ihm gut.

Gegen Ende der Woche bin ich gezwungen, Snape gegenüberzutreten; in seinem Klassenzimmer versteht sich. Er ist der Lehrer, ich bin seine Schülerin. Schon alleine wenn ich daran denke, dreht sich mir der Magen um. Die vergangenen Tage waren hart, was vor mir liegt, könnte aber noch viel schlimmer werden.

Diesmal bleibe ich für mich, als ich das Klassenzimmer betrete. Ich schiele zu ihm hinüber und setze mich auf meinen Platz. Er beachtet mich nicht, obwohl ich mich natürlich auch täuschen kann, schließlich ist er ein Spion.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen fische ich meine Sachen aus der Schultasche und lege sie auf meinen Tisch. Ich wage kaum, ihn aus den Augen zu lassen. Ich traue dem Kerl nicht.

Hibbelig sitze ich auf meinem Stuhl und sehe dabei zu, wie er vor die Tafel schwebt und gemächlich seine langen Finger vor dem Körper ineinander faltet. Finger, die auf meiner Haut brennen, wenn ich daran denke, wie er mich angefasst hat...

Meine Nerven liegen blank. Ich werde noch ganz paranoid.

Auf Snape ist wie immer Verlass, so unberechenbar ist er. Es hat den Anschein, als würde er geradewegs an mir vorbei schauen und mich rigoros ignorieren. Mehrmals blinzle ich, nur um daraufhin festzustellen, dass er mich keines Blickes würdigt.

Während der gesamten Stunde hebe ich nicht ein einziges Mal die Hand. Ich kann es nicht. Ständig muss ich daran denken, wie er seine Macht gegen mich ausgespielt hat, denn genau das war es: Ein fieses Spiel.

Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich weiß, dass ich hier irgendetwas zum Opfer gefallen bin. Nur was? Er hat mich schon früher fertiggemacht und mich aufgezogen, das hier übersteigt jedoch alles. Es geht nicht darum, dass es ihm offensichtlich Vergnügen bereitet, mich auflaufen zu lassen, sobald ich wiedergebe, was ich in den Lehrbüchern gelesen habe. Es geht auch nicht um mein Aussehen, insbesondere um meine Zähne. Es geht darum, dass er mich einschüchtern möchte, weil ich es gewagt habe, ihm zu nahe zu treten, indem ich ihn in einem Moment der Schwäche angesehen habe.

Nachdem die Stunde endlich vorbei ist und er uns entlässt, kommt es mir wie die längste Unterrichtsstunde meines Lebens vor. Und das will schon was heißen, wenn man immer gerne zur Schule gegangen ist und unzählige Kurse belegt hat. Wieso habe ich überhaupt jemals versucht, Snapes Verhalten vor Harry und Ron zu rechtfertigen? Die beiden waren von Anfang an der Meinung, dass er ein abscheulicher Lehrer ist und ich bereue zutiefst, dass ich mich dagegen gewehrt habe, das zu erkennen.

Unkonzentriert und achtlos schmeiße ich mein Zeug in meine Tasche und werfe sie über die Schulter. Harry und Ron scheinen es heute besonders eilig zu haben, denn sie rennen einfach davon und lassen mich zurück.

Als ich mich aufrichte, ragt vor mir ein schwarzer Wall empor. Mich trifft fast der Schlag. Wo kommt der denn her?

Snape steht mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen vor mir und sieht verächtlich von oben auf mich herab.

"Ich würde gern noch ein wenig mit Ihnen plaudern, Miss Granger."

Ist das denn wirklich nötig?

Hilflos blicke ich um mich, doch niemand ist mehr hier. Wie von Zauberhand fällt die Tür ins Schloss.

Ich wirble herum und sehe nur noch, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab im Inneren seines Umhangs verschwinden lässt.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit Ihnen plaudern möchte", sage ich leise, ehe ich mir auf die Zunge beißen kann. Erneut hat mein Mundwerk gesiegt.

Mein Herz hämmert wild gegen meinen Brustkorb. Wie wird er darauf wohl reagieren?

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen natürlich, das ihm alle Ehre macht.

"Für jemanden, der so weit geht, mich ins Gesicht zu schlagen, machen Sie heute einen ziemlich zimperlichen Eindruck auf mich", sagt er süffisant.

"Da haben Sie ganz Recht", entgegne ich frei heraus. "Es entspricht für gewöhnlich nicht meiner Natur, jemanden zu schlagen."

"Wollen Sie damit andeuten, dass es meine Schuld war?"

Ich muss angestrengt überlegen. Der Vorfall hat mich total fertig gemacht.

"Hätten Sie mich durchgelassen und mich nicht festgehalten -"

"Das kann schon sein", sagt er ungerührt. "Doch wie dem auch sei, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass mich jemand schlägt."

Mit offenem Mund starre ich ihn an. Mir fehlen die Worte. So wie er das sagt, fällt es mir schwer, die Frage der Schuld zu klären. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass er das so persönlich nimmt, hat nichts mit dem zu tun, was ich von Harry über Snapes Kindheit erfahren habe. Die Auseinandersetzungen mit den Rumtreibern, die Demütigungen, die dem jungen Snape widerfahren sind...

Mir blutet das Herz. Nein, es sind meine Augen. Alles dreht sich, mein Verstand rebelliert. Habe ich ihn dadurch, dass ich die Hand gegen ihn erhoben habe, verletzt? Er hat mir zum Teufel nochmal höllische Angst gemacht! Außerdem schien die Vorstellung, Snape könnte überhaupt Gefühle besitzen, geradezu abstrus.

"Was wollen Sie von mir?", will ich wissen und es kommt mir dabei so vor, als würde ich immerzu nach derselben Antwort forschen, sie jedoch nie erhalten.

Snape fährt mit der Hand in seinen Umhang hinein und zieht einen Brief daraus hervor. Langsam faltet er ihn auseinander und beginnt, daraus vorzulesen.

Verängstigt kann ich durch meinen verschwommenen Tränenschleier hindurch nur auf seine langen Finger sehen und seiner eindrucksvollen Stimme lauschen. Sie ist es, die mich am meisten peinigt, denn er spricht so ruhig und leise, dass ich den Eindruck bekomme, er hätte ihn hundertmal gelesen, um ihn mir unter großen Qualen direkt unter die Nase zu reiben.

Am Ende blickt er auf und seine schwarzen Pupillen bohren sich erbarmungslos in meine.

Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Am liebsten wäre mir, ich würde auf der Stelle tot umfallen. Leider werden meine Gebete nicht erhört und ich bin gezwungen, ihn anzusehen.

"Nun, das war sehr aufschlussreich", sagt er sanft. "Am besten hat mir die Stelle gefallen, in der Sie Remus schildern, wie ich meine Nase fast bis auf Ihre drücke."

Zu allem Überfluss zitiert er auch noch, dass ich seine Finger als Schraubstöcke beschreibe, die sich um meinen Arm schließen, sowie den Absatz in dem ich seinen Atem erwähne.

"Das war beeindruckend, Granger. Man könnte beinahe meinen, Sie würden mir etwas unterstellen, finden Sie nicht?"

Er lächelt verschlagen, mir hingegen ist nicht nach Lachen zumute. Ich ringe nach Luft. Ich hyperventiliere.

"Wo haben Sie den her? Sie hatten kein Recht dazu, ihn zu lesen!", schrillt es aus mir hervor. Eine Alarmglocke ist nichts dagegen.

"Sie können von Glück reden, dass das Ministerium ihn nicht abgefangen hat, sonst säßen wir beide jetzt in einer Zelle in Untersuchungshaft", belehrt er mich mit einem Dröhnen. "Wegen sexueller Belästigung oder auch der Preisgabe wichtiger Informationen, die nur den Orden etwas angehen."

Seine sprühende Spucke benetzt meine Wange und ich muss ungewollt würgen. Snape besitzt doch tatsächlich die Frechheit, unsere Post zu kontrollieren ... Wenn das die Schüler wüssten. Und was sollte das mit dieser Drohung eben? Redet er etwa von Askaban? Kaum zu glauben, was da alles wegen eines Blickes ins Rollen kommt.

Als er sieht, wie ich mich von ihm abwende, um mich nicht versehentlich in einem Schwall auf ihm zu übergeben, verzieht er die Mundwinkel.

"Haben Sie heute Morgen irgendetwas gegessen?"

Fragend runzle ich die Stirn. Was kümmert ihn das denn?

"Sie haben beim Frühstück keinen Bissen angerührt, stimmt's?"

"Woher ..."

Ich unterbreche mich selbst. So genau will ich das gar nicht wissen. Es ist mir gleich, wenn er mich beobachtet. Ich habe ihm nichts mehr zu sagen, was genau genommen der Grund war, weshalb ich mich bemüht habe, ihn die ganze Woche, seitdem sich der Vorfall ereignet hat, nicht beachtet habe. Nicht auf den Gängen, nicht bei den Mahlzeiten in der Großen Halle. Snape war wie Luft für mich, bis kurz zu Beginn der Stunde zumindest.

"Scheren Sie sich zum Teufel!", sage ich stattdessen.

"Keine Sorge, das werde ich", entgegnet er scheinbar gelangweilt.

Er streckt den Arm aus und deutet damit unmissverständlich zur Tür.

"Nach Ihnen, Granger."

Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass das alles war, denn ich stürze einfach davon, ohne ihn weiter zu beachten. Mir ist gleich, was er dazu sagen wird und ob er mich für einen Feigling hält. Ich muss weg, bevor seine Gegenwart mich noch um den Verstand bringt.


	2. Chapter 2

Once And For All

Kapitel 2

Die Große Halle ist voller Menschen, die sich unterhalten, lachen oder über irgendetwas miteinander diskutieren. Dennoch, zwei von ihnen gehören scheinbar nicht dazu: Snape und ich.

Ich habe mich bemüht, ihm keine Beachtung zu schenken, obwohl ich die stechenden schwarzen Augen, die sich in mein Gesichtsfeld bohren, deutlich spüren kann. Irgendwann lässt es sich nicht mehr verhindern, mich ihm zu stellen. Ich sehe auf und begegne seinem Blick. Sofort muss ich erkennen, dass ich mich nicht getäuscht habe, denn er sitzt auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und sieht mich ungeniert zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an. Auf seinem Gesicht regt sich keine Miene, die Intensität seines Blicks aber macht mich fertig. Er hat etwas an sich, das mich bis in mein tiefstes Inneres hinein frösteln lässt. Mir ist, als würde ich wieder seine Finger spüren, die sich um meinen Arm legen. Oder um meine Kehle, ehe er langsam zudrückt.

Einer seiner Mundwinkel hebt sich sanft und mit einem Mal hat er wieder diesen eigenartig süffisanten Ausdruck auf den Lippen, der mir zu verstehen gibt, dass das zwischen uns noch nicht vorbei ist. Aber warum tut er das? Wieso hat er mir überhaupt erst so viel Angst eingejagt, dass ich mich gegen ihn behaupten musste?

Als er sich von seinem Platz erhebt, hört es auf. Das beengende Gefühl in meinem Hals lässt nach.

Snape schwebt mit wallendem Umhang auf den Seiteneingang der Großen Halle zu, der den Lehrern vorbehalten ist und ich bleibe zurück. Wieder habe ich kaum einen Bissen meines Essens angerührt, genau wie er es erraten hat, doch es ist mir gleich. Ich verspüre keinen großen Appetit, nur Leere und Hilflosigkeit.

Nicht lange darauf verlasse auch ich die Halle und begebe mich mit den anderen Schülern von Gryffindor in meinen Turm. Es ist Abend und für gewöhnlich treffe ich mich hier mit Harry, Ron, Ginny und hin und wieder auch einigen anderen. Nicht so heute. Mir ist nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute, vielmehr möchte ich für mich sein. Ich gehe in meinen Schlafsaal und treffe dort unvorbereitet auf Lavender. Super. Genau die Richtige, wenn man allein sein möchte. Ich lege keinen Wert darauf, mir eine heitere Anekdote aus ihrem Liebesleben anzuhören, noch dazu nicht, wenn es dabei um Ron geht. Schnell mache ich kehrt, eile durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und klettere aus dem Portrait der Fetten Dame.

Erst auf dem verlassenen Flur fühle ich mich einigermaßen wohl. Niemand ist in der Nähe, niemand sieht mich. Ich atme durch und schlendere gedankenverloren in die Bibliothek. Da um diese Uhrzeit niemand mehr hier ist, bilde ich mir ein, genau hierher zu gehören. Erleichterung durchströmt mich und so suche ich mir ein lauschiges Plätzchen in einer Ecke bei einem der hohen Fenster, lehne mich gegen die Mauer und sehe verträumt hinaus in die Dunkelheit, die sich über die Schlossgründe ausgebreitet hat.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort gestanden habe, doch es muss eine ganze Weile gewesen sein, denn Madam Pinces Stimme dringt plötzlich durch die Regale und verkündet, dass sie die Bibliothek für heute endlich schließen möchte.

Niedergeschmettert stoße ich einen Seufzer aus, als sich auch schon einige der Lampen löschen. Sofort wird es schaurig in meiner Ecke. Ich möchte trotzdem nicht gehen, die Bücher sind mir vertraut wie gute Freunde. Und eigentlich müsste ich das auch gar nicht, denn es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich unerlaubt in der Nacht hier bin. Schon oft habe ich mir heimlich Zugang zu den verschiedenen Abteilungen verschafft oder mich hier herumgetrieben, wenn ich Ärger mit Ron hatte, was in letzter Zeit häufig der Fall gewesen ist.

Noch während ich mit mir ringe, ob ich gehen oder bleiben soll, höre ich eine zweite Stimme, die sagt: „Sie können gehen. Ich schließe für Sie ab und bringe den Schlüssel ins Lehrerzimmer."

Mir stockt der Atem, das war unverkennbar Snape.

Shit! Was soll ich jetzt nur machen?

Ich spitze die Ohren, was gar nicht so einfach ist, da mein Herz mit einem Mal auf unerklärliche Weise unheimlich laut gegen meine Brust hämmert. Ein paar Bruchstücke der Unterhaltung erhasche ich dennoch. Wie es den Anschein hat, zeigt sich Madam Pince einverstanden, sie verabschiedet sich kurz angebunden und eine Gittertür fällt ins Schloss. Ich muss nicht lange raten, um zu wissen, dass ich wie ein Insekt in der Falle sitze. Mein Professor wird mich ganz bestimmt orten.

Es ist merkwürdig still und Snapes leise Schritte und der über den Boden schleifende Umhang sind gut zu hören, während er sich mir beständig nähert. So fest ich kann, drücke ich mich in meiner abgeschiedenen Ecke an die Wand, obwohl ich weiß, dass es zwecklos ist. Das Mondlicht wird mich in jedem Fall verraten.

Snape muss nicht lange nach mir suchen, um mich zu finden. Als er mich erblickt, scheint er nicht im Mindesten überrascht, mich hier anzutreffen.

„Guten Abend, Miss Granger", sagt er wie beiläufig und das schmale blasse Gesicht triumphiert förmlich hinter den ungepflegten schwarzen Strähnen.

Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich seine Euphorie, ihn zu sehen, teile. Ich verabscheue es, wenn er sich so verhält. Mein ganzer Körper zittert wie Espenlaub und so sehe ich ihn unbeholfen an und bringe keinen Ton hervor.

Ein Lächeln kräuselt seine Lippen. Langsam kommt er näher und bleibt nur etwa eine halbe Armlänge entfernt vor mir stehen. Warm und groß ragt er vor mir auf, so dass es mir unmöglich ist, den Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

„Kommen Sie, Granger", sagt er ruhig. „Die Bibliothek ist geschlossen und Sie haben hier nichts verloren."

„Gehen Sie weg, bevor noch ein Unglück geschieht", entgegne ich verschüchtert. Ich kann nichts dafür, er hat nun einmal diesen Effekt auf mich.

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und legt den Kopf schief.

„Sollte das eben eine Drohung sein?", sagt er belustigt. „Wenn ja, war sie nicht besonders gelungen."

Als ich nicht darauf reagiere, verhärtet sich seine Kiefermuskulatur. Er schließt die letzte Distanz zwischen uns, ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen. Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Tage sind wir uns so nahe, dass es ein erträgliches Maß übersteigt. Es gehört sich nicht für zwei Menschen wie wir es sind, sich derart freizügig aufeinander zuzubewegen.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Ihnen einen Grund geben, sie wahr zu machen", zieht er mich heiter auf.

Ich habe genug. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er mich so behandelt. Instinktiv ziehe ich den Zauberstab und halte ihn direkt an die Stelle, unter der seine Halsschlagader verläuft. Meine Reaktion ist so schnell, dass ich erst merke, was ich da eigentlich tue, als es schon zu spät ist. Ich bilde mir sogar ein, eine leichte, von seinem Puls stammende Vibration in meiner Hand zu spüren, was genau genommen unmöglich ist, denn Snape bleibt nach außen hin vollkommen ruhig.

Sekunden vergehen und nichts geschieht. Auf einmal, ich hätte es wissen müssen, rollt er wie ein bissiger Köter die Lefzen zurück und entblößt seine unregelmäßigen Zähne, deren Farbe auch im Mondlicht eher gelblich wirkt denn weiß.

„Na los doch, Granger. Sprechen Sie aus, was Ihnen auf der Zunge liegt. Sie würden mir damit sogar einen Gefallen tun."

Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass meine Hand zu zittern anfängt, also ziehe ich die Finger fester zusammen, um ja nicht versehentlich den Zauberstab fallen zu lassen.

Er öffnet den Mund und spricht ganz leise: _„Crucio."_

Verstört zucke ich zusammen. Mein Puls rast, als wäre er auf alles gefasst, aber nichts passiert.

„Impedimenta."

Und wieder geschieht nichts. Es rollt von seiner Zunge und über seine schmalen Lippen, er sagt es ganz sanft und doch dauert es, ehe ich begreife, dass nicht die Absicht dahinter steckt, mich damit zu verletzen.

„Incendio ..."

Das geht eine ganze Weile so weiter: Snape zählt locker allerhand Flüche auf, die mein Unbehagen nur noch steigern. Warum will er das? Um mich herauszufordern, damit ich hinterher in noch größeren Schwierigkeiten stecke? Oder ist er wirklich so gleichgültig wie er tut?

Schlussendlich habe ich genug.

„Hören Sie auf!", brülle ich ihn an. „Hören Sie endlich damit auf!"

Eine seiner Brauen rutscht wie zufällig in die Höhe.

„Und was wird dann geschehen?", fragt er leise.

Ich kann ihm keine Antwort darauf geben. Ich weiß lediglich, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ich hier tue. In meinem Kopf herrscht ein heilloses Durcheinander und wieder einmal verspüre ich in seiner Gegenwart den Drang, hemmungslos in Tränen auszubrechen.

Snape gibt einen abfälligen Grunzlaut von sich, als wäre er enttäuscht oder hätte genau das von mir erwartet.

Er hebt die Hand und legt sie auf meine, die noch immer den Zauberstab umklammert hält. Beinahe zärtlich schließen sich seine langen und immerwährend kühlen Finger um meine Faust und drücken sie ein Stück weit nach unten weg.

Als Nächstes nimmt er seine andere Hand zu Hilfe und fängt an, meine verkrampften Finger loszumachen. Er beugt sachte den Kopf hinab und hebt jeden einzelnen von ihnen an. Sein warmer Atem trifft stoßweise auf meine Hand und es ist die sanfteste Berührung, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, wie ein warmer Sommerwind, der flüchtig meine Haut liebkost.

Mechanisch gehorche ich und lasse es geschehen. Ich kann nicht glauben, was er da tut. Er ist einfach nur da und berührt mich, jedoch nicht so, wie man es von ihm erwarten würde, sondern voller Gefühl.

Irgendwann schafft er es, mir den Zauberstab abzunehmen und ihn in der Innenseite seines Umhangs verschwinden zu lassen. Noch immer bin ich so paralysiert, dass ich keinen Einwand dagegen erhebe. Hilflos ergebe ich mich ihm, dann nimmt er mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger und bringt mich dazu, ihn anzusehen. Es ist ein langer, unergründlich tiefer Blick, den wir miteinander tauschen. Ich spüre, wie sich seine Hände auf meine Schultern legen und er mich fest zu sich an seine Brust zieht. Zweifelsohne geht irgendetwas Unerklärliches in ihm vor. Ich kann es spüren, ich kann ihn riechen und fühlen, wie er mir auflauert. Doch was will er eigentlich von mir? Worauf wartet er?

Was dann passiert, übersteigt alles, was ich für möglich gehalten hätte, denn er macht hemmungslos weiter, womit er begonnen hat.

Sein Kopf nähert sich mir, zielstrebig drückt er seine Lippen auf meine. Sie sind warm und erstaunlich weich, der Kuss hingegen unbändig rau und fordernd. Er raubt mir die Sinne. Keine paar Sekunden später spüre ich seine Zunge, die sich Zugang zu meinem Mund verschaffen will.

Während ich mit meinem Verstand ringe, schiebt er mich energisch auf einen Tisch zu und drückt mich mit dem Rücken voran darauf nieder, so dass ich flach unter ihm liege. Nicht einen Moment lässt er dabei von mir oder meinem Mund ab und ehe ich mich versehe, kauert er innig mit seinem Oberkörper über mir und presst sich an mich.

Er stöhnt leise auf und sein Atem vermischt sich heiß und wallend mit meinem, ja selbst seine Hände sind überall und nirgends auf mir zu finden. Sie umschließen mein Gesicht und zerwühlen ungestüm meine Haare, nur um im nächsten Moment mit den langen Fingern meinen Hals zu erkunden.

Zugegeben, es ist ein befremdliches Gefühl, ihn so auf mir zu haben. Doch wie zuvor auch kann ich nicht die geringste Absicht erkennen, dass er mir etwas antun möchte.

Ich bin durcheinander und fange wie von meinen Instinkten getrieben an, seinen Rücken mit meinen Händen abzutasten. Was ist nur los mit mir? Vielleicht bin ich so zerrissen, dass ich nicht weiß, was ich tun soll, weil ich ihn noch nie so zügellos erlebt habe, denn genau das ist es, was hier geschieht: Snape gibt sich mir auf eine kuriose Art und Weise hin, die ich nicht einmal zu träumen gewagt hätte. Snape, der sonst so harsch und kontrolliert war, dass es oft schon prüde wirkte, wie er mit seinen schwarzen Klamotten vor mir stand, steif und zugeknöpft bis oben hin.

Durch seine Kleidung und den schwarzen Umhang hindurch kann ich jeden einzelnen seiner Muskeln arbeiten spüren. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen sind seine Bewegungen und Küsse unbeschreiblich inspirierend. Sie haben etwas zutiefst Anziehendes an sich und sorgen dafür, dass ich willenlos ihn ihnen ertrinke, bis ich nicht mehr weiß, was ich eigentlich will ... Sollte nicht auch er längst wieder zu sich kommen und sich darauf besinnen, wer wir sind? Aber was, wenn er wirklich einfach wieder damit aufhört? Und wie weit wird er noch gehen, wenn nicht?

Die Vorstellung, er könnte mit mir schlafen wollen, ist einfach nur absurd. Er ist mein Professor und hat verdammt nochmal nicht so etwas zu wollen. Dann ist da noch sein Alter und die Gefahr, erwischt zu werden. Will ich mein Erstes Mal so erleben, hier in der Schulbibliothek? Mit ihm?

Der Vorhang seiner Haare hängt mir wirr ins Gesicht und so fahre ich mit der Hand zwischen die langen Strähnen und halte sie beiseite. Ich will seinen Ausdruck sehen, denn die blitzenden Augen unter den herabgesenkten Lidern sind mir seltsam vertraut.

Sein Körper, der mich so begierig einnimmt, schiebt mich wie zufällig ein Stück die Tischplatte hinauf. Er rutscht selbstverständlich nach. Alles an ihm ist unheimlich hager und zäh. Sogar sein Brustkorb kommt mir hart vor, mit den hervorstechenden Rippenbögen, die sich im Eifer des Gefechts immer wieder gegen meine empfindlichen Brüste drücken. Nach wie vor steckt seine Zunge unnachgiebig in meinem Mund und erkundet jeden einzelnen Zentimeter darin. Mir wird ganz schummrig: Noch nie hat mich jemand so voller Leidenschaft und Hingabe geküsst.

Und dann passiert es. Bis gerade eben war ich noch überzeugt davon, dass er zumindest so viel Selbstbeherrschung haben könnte, das Ganze nicht noch mehr ausarten zu lassen, doch langsam wird es mir zu viel. Ich spüre etwas Hartes auf meinem Bauch und begreife schwer, dass das dort nicht sein sollte. Es ist genau genommen auch das erste Mal, dass mir so etwas passiert; ausgerechnet mit Snape. Bisher hatte niemand, der mich geküsst hat, eine so deutliche Erregung in der Hose. Aber auch ich spüre eine gewaltige Hitze zwischen meinen Beinen. Mein Höschen ist schon ganz feucht.

Endlich lässt sein Mund von mir ab und ich komme wieder zu Atem. Snape nimmt seinen Oberkörper von mir und im Nu gleiten seine Hände über meine Brüste und reißen mich aus meinen Gedanken. Seine langen Finger auf mir fühlen sich gut an. Sie bewegen sich in perfekter Harmonie über meinen Körper, bis eine Hand mir zwischen die Beine fährt und meinen Rock nach oben schiebt.

Ich bin mir sicher, dass das kein Zufall ist, doch Snape scheint sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Er steht so in Flammen, dass er einfach weitermacht.

Mit einem Ruck ist mein Höschen aus dem Weg geschafft, dann schiebt er meine Beine auseinander und positioniert meinen Unterleib so, dass er mühelos mit seinem Finger in mich eindringen kann. Alles geht unglaublich schnell. Ich komme nicht einmal dazu, mich zu fragen, wieso er das tut.

Schmerzhaft beiße ich mir auf die Zunge, um meinen überraschten Aufschrei zu dämpfen. Zugleich kann ich nicht sagen, dass es unangenehm ist, wie er mich berührt. Er ist sanft. Er weiß genau, was er tut.

Während er damit fortfährt, den intimsten Bereich meines Körpers zu streicheln, lege ich den Kopf zurück, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen. Das, was mit mir geschieht, ist unbeschreiblich. Snape wirkt auf mich wie verwandelt. Vielleicht verliere ich aber auch einfach meinen Verstand.

Er streichelt mich weiterhin und ich zwinge mich dazu, mich zu entspannen, um jede seiner Bewegungen auf mich einwirken zu lassen.

Auf einmal ist es vorbei. Er zieht sich zurück und ich kann das Rascheln seiner Kleidung hören. Sofort weiß ich, was er im Sinn hat.

Panisch recke ich den Oberkörper empor und kann sehen, wie er seinen harten Schaft aus der Hose hervorholt.

Alles in mir überschlägt sich. Ich sehe seinen Penis vor mir und habe das Gefühl, dass wir längst zu weit gegangen sind. Es ist nicht richtig und ich darf nicht zulassen, dass er sich meiner so einfach bemächtigt, als wäre es die natürlichste Sache auf der Welt, gleich aufs Ganze zu gehen. Außerdem brauche ich dringend Abstand, um mir darüber klar zu werden, ob ich das wirklich will.

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

"Nein. Nein, das ist nicht richtig."

Snape stößt ein leises Grollen aus und richtet sich zu voller Größe vor mir auf. Es ist nicht weiter schwer, zu erkennen, dass sein Atem ganz aufgewühlt ist. Langsam, wie von Sinnen, fährt er sich mit den Fingern durch die Strähnen.

"Was - was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein?", frage ich indes und obwohl ich kaum sprechen kann, klingt es ziemlich forsch. "Sind Sie jetzt komplett übergeschnappt?"

Seine schwarzen Augen glühen mich wild an. Sie offenbaren, dass auch er in einer Zwickmühle steckt. Einerseits scheint er nicht aufhören zu wollen, andererseits hadert er mit sich, weil er genau weiß, wie fatal seine Handlungen sein könnten, wenn wir jetzt nicht endlich die Notbremse ziehen.

"Nun haben Sie wenigstens einen Grund, mich zu verachten, Granger", knurrt er zynisch hervor.

Ich rapple mich hoch und rücke meine zerknitterte Bluse, das Höschen und den zerknautschten Rock zurecht.

"Was für Gründe brauchen Sie denn noch, damit die Menschen Sie hassen?", will ich von ihm wissen.

Er antwortet nicht. Stattdessen verstaut er wortlos seine Männlichkeit in seiner Hose.

Ich ertrage es nicht länger, ihn anzusehen. Er hätte das niemals tun dürfen. Und ich hätte es nicht zulassen dürfen.

Auf einmal will ich nur noch weg und schiebe mich unsanft an ihm vorbei. Blindlings stolpere ich den Gang entlang, da greift er plötzlich nach meinem Arm und hält mich zurück.

Ich wirble herum und kollidiere hart mit seiner Brust, als er mich zu sich heranzieht. Zornig sehe ich ihn an.

Was soll ich sagen? Es überrascht mich kaum noch, dass er das tut. Doch meine verworrenen Gefühle und die Scham überwältigen mich. Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, dass das wirklich vorgefallen ist.

"Es ist mir egal, ob Sie mich hassen oder nicht", flüstert er mir ins Ohr; seine Stimme hört sich für mich seltsam belegt an.

Ungläubig schüttle ich den Kopf.

"Das ist nicht wahr. Sie wollten mich!"

"Ich wollte Ihren Körper", entgegnet er süßlich.

Das verunsichert mich. Perplex muss ich blinzeln. Soll das bedeuten, dass er mich nur benutzen und hinterher wegwerfen würde? Ich denke nicht, dass er die Wahrheit sagt, denn sonst hätte er nicht aufgehört, als ich ihn zurückgewiesen habe.

Die Vorstellung, einfach nur Sex mit jemandem zu haben, ohne auch nur die geringsten Gefühle ins Spiel kommen zu lassen, erschreckt mich. War das wirklich so? Bin ich für ihn nur ein Stück Fleisch? Ich kann nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich ihn gut leiden kann, trotzdem habe ich aufgehört, ihn zu hassen, als er angefangen hat, mich zu küssen. Vielleicht machen wir beide uns aber auch nur etwas vor.

"Sie lügen", gebe ich aufgebracht zur Antwort. "Das ist noch viel schäbiger, als alles, was Sie bisher getan haben. Es ist feige und -"

Ruckartig lässt er von mir ab und ich stoße mit dem Rücken gegen eine Bücherwand.

_"Feige?"_, wiederholt er krächzend und sein ganzer Ausdruck ist wie verändert. "Feige? Sie wissen nicht genug über mich, um das Recht zu haben, so über mich zu urteilen, Granger."

Mir ist das alles nicht geheuer. Ich richte mich auf und verschränke abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust. Snape ist unberechenbar und ich habe keine Lust darauf, zum Spielball seiner Machenschaften oder Launen zu werden.

"Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Geben Sie ihn mir, damit ich endlich verschwinden kann!"

Er grinst mich an, gehässig wie eh und je.

"Ich möchte Ihnen nicht raten, mich je wieder als Feigling hinzustellen. Wer von uns war denn feige? Wer hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand und hat einen Rückzieher gemacht?"

Fassungslos starre ich ihn an. Hat er tatsächlich von mir erwartet, dass ich ihn angreife?

"Doch damit nicht genug", setzt er ungehalten nach. "Lassen Sie mich raten! Es hat Ihnen gefallen, aber Sie hatten Angst, was danach sein würde, nicht wahr? Miss Granger will vorbereitet sein. Sie will keine Überraschungen erleben."

Ich weiß nicht, was ich darauf sagen soll, also sage ich nichts. Es ist unverschämt von ihm, so eine Behauptung aufzustellen.

Snape lächelt.

"Das nächste Mal, wenn Sie jemanden herausfordern, sollten Sie sich fragen, wie viel Ihnen Ihre Jungfräulichkeit wert ist, bevor Sie noch einmal denselben Fehler begehen."

"W-was?"

Er rollt mit den Augen.

"Sie können mir nichts vormachen, Granger."

Redet er tatsächlich immer noch von meiner Jungfräulichkeit?

"Sie haben nicht meinetwegen aufgehört", sage ich empört, wobei ich mich bemühe, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, dass er mit seinem sanften Getue meinen Verstand benebelt hat, um mich zu verführen. "Sie hatten Schiss, das ist alles. Schiss vor Dumbledore, andernfalls hätten Sie hemmungslos weitergemacht."

"Nein", stößt er verächtlich aus. "Denn dass ich das tue, würden Sie nicht wollen."

Seine Worte haben einen fiesen Nachgeschmack. Sie kommen mir bedrohlich vor.

Mit einer schwungvollen Handbewegung fährt er in seinen Umhang hinein und zieht meinen Zauberstab daraus hervor. Überraschenderweise hält er mir den Griff und nicht die Spitze entgegen.

"Worauf warten Sie noch?", fordert er mich auf, als ich mich nicht rühre. "Nehmen Sie ihn schon. Ich werde nicht beißen."

Ungestüm reiße ich ihm den Stab aus der Hand und stecke ihn weg.

"Das war nun schon die zweite Gelegenheit, die Sie sich entgehen ließen, sich an mir zu rächen", sagt er. "Bedauerlich, Granger."

Ich muss mich schütteln. Auf mich klingt er so überheblich, dass ich es fast bereue, ihm nicht endlich eine Lektion erteilt zu haben. Bebend vor Wut fahre ich ihn an.

"Sie können von Glück reden, dass Dumbledore Ihnen den Rücken stärkt, denn wenn das nicht wäre, wäre mir egal, was aus Ihnen wird."

Kaum habe ich geendet, schnaubt er leise und es wird still zwischen uns. Snape sieht mich nicht mehr an. Er hat den Kopf gesenkt und streift mit langen, fahrigen Bewegungen seiner Hände seine Robe glatt. Fast kommt es mir vor, als würde er zum ersten Mal bereuen, was geschehen ist. Ob das daran liegt, dass ich Dumbledores Vertrauensverhältnis zu ihm zur Sprache gebracht habe?

Egal. Ich sollte wirklich langsam gehen, anstatt ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er die letzten Beweise unseres eigentümlichen Abenteuers beseitigt, ehe wir beide uns endgültig und unvermeidlich trennen werden.

"Lassen Sie mich nun endlich hier raus?", frage ich unbeholfen, während ich mir mit dem Ärmel die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wische, die sich nun nicht mehr zurückhalten lassen. Was wir getan haben, ist so ungeheuerlich, dass ich mir nicht sicher bin, wie ich das je vergessen soll. Es ist traurig und schmutzig. "Oder muss ich mir selbst helfen?"

Er nickt kaum merklich und setzt sich in Bewegung. Ich trotte hinter ihm her, bis er das Gitter aufgesperrt hat. Wir lassen meine geliebten Bücher und hoffentlich auch all die ungeliebten Erinnerungen unseres Aufeinandertreffens hinter uns und treten hinaus auf den Gang.

Verstohlen sehen wir uns an und Snape öffnet den Mund. Eine Weile warte ich darauf, dass er etwas von sich gibt, doch nichts geschieht. Zornig zieht er seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf das Gitter, das sogleich laut ratternd ins Schloss fällt. Als er den Schlüssel hervorholt, um abzusperren, bin ich bereits hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden und renne, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen, in meinen Turm.


	3. Chapter 3

Once And For All

Kapitel 3

In dieser Nacht erwache ich schweißgebadet in meinem Bett. Meine Vorhänge sind zugezogen und so merkt zum Glück keines der anderen Mädchen, was mit mir los ist.

Ich setze mich auf und rubble mir die Arme warm, die trotz des Albtraums, der mich um meinen Schlaf gebracht hat, vor Kälte schlottern.

Seit ich nach Hogwarts gehe, habe ich hin und wieder schlechte Träume. Es ist nicht leicht, wenn man muggelgeboren ist und sich in der Welt der Zauberer behaupten muss. Manchmal fürchte ich mich davor, zu versagen. Es ist ein schreckliches Gefühl. Auch der Traum heute handelte von der Angst, die Erwartungen anderer nicht erfüllen zu können. Im Grunde genommen war er also einigen meiner vorangegangenen Träume gar nicht so unähnlich, dennoch konnte ich den Einfluss erkennen, den Snape daran genommen hat.

Jetzt, da ich wach bin, fühlt es sich so an, als hätte er meine Bedenken und Sorgen nur noch bestärkt. Zu allem Übel weiß ich jedoch nicht einmal, ob ich ihm das anlasten kann, schließlich war ich es, die ihn zuerst als Feigling bezichtigt hat.

Unweigerlich stellt sich mir die Frage, wie das mit uns weitergehen wird. Wie soll ich ihm gegenübertreten, wenn ich ihn wiedersehe? Kann ich ihm überhaupt je wieder unter die Augen treten? Was soll ich zu ihm sagen? Er ist noch immer mein Lehrer, da ist es nicht gerade förderlich, mit den Erinnerungen der Handlungen leben zu müssen, die sich zwischen uns abgespielt haben. Worüber wir gesprochen haben, wie wir uns geküsst haben, wie ich unter ihm lag und er auf mir, wie er versucht hat, mehr daraus zu machen...

Ich kann nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Es macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich wollte es. Alles, nur den Rest nicht. Ich war damit einverstanden, ihn zu küssen und mich von ihm berühren zu lassen, aber _das_ ging eindeutig zu weit.

Ob er es weiß? Ich stelle mir dieselbe Frage immer und immer wieder. Ich möchte es herausfinden. Ich möchte, dass er mir sagt, was er sich dabei gedacht hat, so weit zu gehen.

Ist er mir das nicht schuldig? Er ist älter als ich, er ist mein Mentor, mein Professor...

Mein Professor.

Was, wenn er das öfter tut?

Eisiges Grauen legt sich über meinen Nacken. Einen kurzen Moment lang überlege ich sogar, ob ich nicht direkt versuchen sollte, zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Er muss mich anhören. Vielleicht kann ich verhindern, dass irgendjemand dadurch zu Schaden kommt. Eine Schülerin. Rons kleine Schwester Ginny zum Beispiel.

Nein. Das würde er nicht wagen. Ihre Eltern sind beim Orden.

Trotzdem. Ich kann es nicht verantworten, nichts zu tun. Ich muss handeln.

Aber was wird dann geschehen? Werden sie Snape dafür bestrafen? Und ich? Welche Schuld trage ich daran?

Irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass Snape so etwas tun würde. Das mit uns war auch für ihn … neu.

Oder?

Sein Verhalten, sein Blick. Alles hat darauf hingedeutet, dass es schon eine Weile her war, seit er zuletzt die Gelegenheit hatte, mit jemandem zu schlafen. Aber was verstehe ich schon davon? Außerdem ist er immer noch ein Spion. Er könnte es somit vor mir verbergen, wenn er will.

Das andere, was mir zu denken gibt, ist der Orden. Sie brauchen ihn. Harry braucht ihn, damit Dumbledore über Snape an Informationen bezüglich Voldemort herankommt.

Das ist das Stichwort. Vermutlich stehen mein Chancen schlecht, dass er bestraft wird. Dumbledore könnte versuchen, alles zu vertuschen, weil er auf Snape angewiesen ist. Eigenartigerweise fällt mir dabei wieder die Sache mit meinem beschlagnahmten Brief ein. Wenn Snape unsere Post liest, könnte er allerhand verbergen, was seiner Meinung nach nicht das Schloss verlassen darf. Oder sein Schlafzimmer.

Wenn ich nun zu Dumbledore gehe und doch etwas ins Rollen kommt, was dann?

Egal, wie sehr es falsch war, dass er mich dazu gebracht hat, mich ihm bis zu diesem einen Punkt so willenlos zu ergeben, will ich doch nicht, dass er das alleine ausbaden muss. Ich möchte nicht, dass er nach Askaban kommt, weil wir beide offenbar Gefallen daran gefunden haben, ständig aneinanderzugeraten. Ich kann ihm nichts anhängen, was er nicht getan hat. Ich brauche zuerst Gewissheit, bevor ich ein Unglück heraufbeschwöre, das uns alle in noch weitaus größere Schwierigkeiten bringt.

xxx

„Danke, dass Sie mich empfangen, Professor."

Dumbledore lächelt mir freundlich zu und ich habe alle Mühe, mein doch eher ungewöhnliches Anliegen in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu sortieren.

„Ich freue mich sehr, Sie hier zu sehen, Miss Granger", sagt er milde gestimmt.

Meine Zunge klebt mir am Gaumen. Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie schnell ich seiner guten Laune ein Ende bereiten könnte, wird mir ganz mulmig zumute.

„Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass der Anlass Ihres Besuchs keinen Grund zur Sorge gibt", sagt er und bietet mir im gleichen Atemzug ein Toffee an.

Ich lehne dankend ab und rücke mich auf meinem Stuhl in Position, damit ich endlich losschießen kann. Es kann unmöglich sein, dass er ahnt, worauf ich hinaus will, oder?

„Nun denn, ich muss zugeben, die wenigsten Schüler, die mich hier besuchen, kommen aus freien Stücken her", setzt er unerwartet nach, eine seiner Süßigkeiten in die Backe geklemmt.

„Sir?", sage ich unbeholfen.

Er bringt mich aus dem Konzept mit seinem Gerede.

„Sind Sie mit Ihrem Stundenplan zufrieden?"

Ich nicke.

„Danke, es könnte nicht besser sein."

„Sie haben wie immer reichlich viele Fächer belegt ..."

„Das habe ich, Sir, danke der Nachfrage", unterbreche ich ihn schnell.

Dumbledore legt die Stirn in Falten. Hoffentlich fühlt er sich nicht gekränkt.

Um ihn nicht zu verärgern, lächle ich ihm zu und gebe ihm die Gelegenheit, zu sagen, was er zuvor loswerden wollte.

„Hat Harry schon mit Ihnen gesprochen?", fragt er und klingt nun etwas strenger.

„Das hat er, ja. Sie können sicher sein, dass die Informationen bezüglich Ihres Privatunterrichts mit ihm bei mir gut aufgehoben sind. Ich werde niemandem etwas darüber verraten, versprochen. Aber Sir, warum ich eigentlich … worüber ich mit Ihnen reden -"

Ein Klopfen ertönt an der Tür und ich wirble herum. Fast im selben Moment öffnet sie sich und Snape tritt ein, wie üblich schwungvoll und mit aufgeblähtem Umhang.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Schulleiter?"

Als er mich auf dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch erblickt, versteift er sich sofort. Mit der Hand an der Türklinke wirkt seine ganze Haltung wie eingefroren. Ich kann seine weißen Knöchel unter dem Rand seines Ärmels hervor spitzen sehen. Am schlimmsten aber ist der Anblick seiner glühenden schwarzen Augen, die mir einen Schauder den Rücken hinunter jagen.

Ich drehe mich mit meinen knallroten Wangen um, so weit wie möglich weg von ihm, wie zur Ironie sehe ich da, dass Dumbledore lächelt.

„Einen Moment noch, Severus", sagt er heiter und ich bilde mir ein, Snape richtet bereits wie ein Messer den Zauberstab auf meinen Rücken, um mich auszuradieren. „Miss Granger wollte mir gerade etwas sagen."

Irgendwie schaffe ich es, den Mund zu öffnen und zu sprechen.

„Ich denke, das kann warten, Professor."

Ich schiebe meinen Stuhl zurück und stehe auf. Meine Beine schwanken bedrohlich, doch Dumbledore scheint es nicht zu merken, als ich mich von ihm verabschiede. Snape hingegen sehr wohl, da gehe ich jede Wette ein. Er genießt es bestimmt, mir zuvor zu kommen.

Peinlich berührt stakse ich auf ihn zu. Seine Augen sprechen Bände. Das wird unweigerlich ein Nachspiel haben.

Erst im allerletzten Moment gibt er den Weg frei und ich setze mein Vorhaben, das Büro meines Schulleiters so schnell wie möglich hinter mir zu lassen, um, den Blick fest auf den Boden gesenkt.

xxx

Nach dieser kleinen Eskapade, die im Grunde genommen nur eine von vielen ist, wird es langsam zur Routine, wie wir uns ansehen oder auch manchmal einfach nur anstarren. Sobald ich ihn erblicke, passiert es. Umgekehrt ist es genauso. So wie jetzt.

Ich bin nicht weit gekommen mit meinen Ermittlungen. Sie liegen erst einmal auf Eis. Seit dem Vorfall in Dumbledores Büro ist es so unumgänglich für ihn geworden, mich durch seine Präsenz zu entwaffnen, dass ich mich frage, wie ich das je wieder gutmachen soll. Er scheint zu ahnen, dass ich seinetwegen zum Schulleiter gegangen bin. Er weiß es einfach und lässt es mich bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit spüren. Wie ich je auf die Idee kommen konnte, ihn dazu zu verdächtigen, so etwas wie das mit mir routinemäßig durchzuziehen, bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass er nicht der ist, für den ich ihn gehalten habe. Sein Gesicht ist ernst und ich bilde mir ein, dass er sich schuldig fühlt. Er weiß genau, was er getan hat. Es quält ihn; vielleicht sogar noch mehr als mich.

In Wahrheit sind es jedoch andere Dinge, die eine Bedeutung für mich erlangen. Es sind die Momente gerade eben in der Großen Halle oder auf irgendeinem von wuselnden Schülern umgebenen Flur oder einfach mitten im gemeinsamen Unterricht, die fortan mein ganzes Leben im Griff haben. Seine Gegenwart macht mich schwach. Sie beeinflusst mich. Teilweise ist es richtig schlimm. Es tut weh und ich kann in der Nacht nicht schlafen, weil ich dauernd an ihn denken muss.

Wenn ich endlich eingenickt bin, schrecke ich plötzlich hoch und mir ist, als würde er neben mir liegen und mich mit seinem schiefen Grinsen zum Narren halten. Ich kann seinen Duft wahrnehmen, obwohl ich nicht weiß, was ich damit anfangen soll. Er ist bedeutend älter als ich. Obendrein ist er nicht gerade jemand, den man als attraktiv bezeichnen würde. Aber was er gesagt und getan hat, lässt mich nicht los. Seine Herausforderungen ebenso wie die Gleichgültigkeit, die er ausgestrahlt hat, sind meine ständigen Gefährten. Sie begleiten mich überall hin, gehen mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Alles hat sich dadurch für mich verändert. Snape ist scheinbar überirdisch präsent und wenn es nicht so ist, verzehre ich mich danach, dass es passiert. Ich suche in jedem Raum nach ihm, halte in jedem Moment, in dem ich das Schloss durchquere, nach ihm Ausschau. Ich sehne mich nach seinen Blicken, seinen Berührungen und seiner Stimme, die mir etwas ins Ohr flüstert, selbst wenn es nur wieder eine Lüge sein sollte.

Nach unserer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bleibe ich hinter den anderen zurück.

Als wir endlich alleine sind, kommt er wortlos und mit unleserlichem Gesicht auf mich zu und bleibt vor mir stehen. Wir sehen uns an und sofort spüre ich, wie mein Blut in Wallung gerät. Schweigen legt sich zwischen uns und ich kann deutlich spüren, dass er verunsichert ist. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile ergreift er das Wort.

„Was passiert ist ...", er stockt und fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. „Es – es tut mir leid."

Was er sagt, versetzt mir einen Stich. Es klingt irgendwie so gar nicht nach Snape. Doch warum ist das so? Und was ist nur los mit mir, dass es mich überhaupt kümmert? Sollte ich ihn nicht besser ignorieren oder für das, was er vorhatte, verabscheuen?

Meine Überraschung ist so groß, dass mir der Mund offen steht. Unbeholfen muss ich mich räuspern.

„Sagen Sie das jedes Mal, wenn Sie so etwas getan haben?"

Sein von den ungepflegten Strähnen umrahmtes Gesicht ragt unmittelbar vor mir auf und ich möchte am liebsten einfach wieder seinen Mund auf meinem spüren, um nicht länger darüber nachdenken zu müssen, was sich gehört und was nicht. Es hatte etwas Befreiendes an sich, bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit von ihm geküsst zu werden. Seine Lippen haben mich verzaubert, verhext. Sie haben mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass Snape nicht einfach nur der Snape ist, den ich bisher kannte.

Doch alles kommt anders. Nicht zuletzt, weil ihn meine Frage zu irritieren scheint.

Er zieht eine seiner Brauen in die Höhe, mir wiederum steigt die Röte ins Gesicht. Ich hatte nicht die Absicht, ihn zu beleidigen. Ganz egal, wie sehr das, was wir getan haben, zwischen uns steht, will ich dem endlich ein Ende bereiten. Es waren schon zu viele Missverständnisse, die dazu geführt haben, da müssen nicht noch mehr dazukommen.

„Ich wollte damit nicht ausdrücken … na ja, ich meine nicht, dass ich davon ausgehe, dass Sie ...", stammle ich unbeholfen.

Mir ist schon klar, dass ich zuerst mit mir gerungen habe, ihn doch damit zu verletzen. Aber das war, bevor er sich entschuldigt hat. Jetzt sieht alles anders aus. Es wäre nicht richtig, mich auf diese Schiene zu begeben. Aber bei der Gratwanderung, die ich derzeit mache, ist es eben nicht so leicht, die richtigen Worte zu finden, wenn sich links und rechts zu beiden Seiten gleichermaßen tiefe und unüberwindbare Abgründe auftun.

Snape schluckt schwer. Langsam hebt er die Hand und legt seine Finger auf meinen Mund, um mich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ich sehe, wie er mit sich ringt, eine Antwort zu finden, die meinen überstürzten Vorwurf entwaffnen soll.

Schaudernd beobachte ich die Veränderungen, die auf seinem Gesicht stattfinden. Seine Brauen ziehen sich kritisch zusammen, seine Augen flackern beunruhigt auf. Zu guter Letzt erkenne ich, wie das Spiel seiner Mundwinkel zu einem Beweis dafür wird, wie sehr ihn das hier durcheinanderbringt.

Noch immer zögert er und ich fühle mich unendlich schäbig dafür, dass ich das gesagt habe. Ich bin mir nach wie vor nicht sicher, wer überhaupt damit angefangen hat. Wie ist es passiert, dass dieser eine Blick, den wir uns zugeworfen haben, all das ausgelöst hat?

Am Ende bin ich soweit, dass ich bereit bin, ihm entgegenzukommen. Ich will dem, was geschehen ist, auf den Grund gehen. Ich brauche Klarheit und muss wissen, was ich damit anfangen soll. Fest steht bisher nur, wir haben beide Fehler gemacht, die wir nicht hätten machen dürfen. Außerdem hat er mich nicht verletzt. Es kam nur alles etwas unerwartet und überstürzt.

Ich nehme seine Hand von meinem Mund und halte sie fest. Abwesend senke ich den Blick und streiche mit meinen Fingern über seine langen blassen Finger. Auch jetzt sind sie ungewöhnlich kühl.

Snape reagiert nicht darauf. Als ich jedoch aufsehe, blickt er mich merkwürdig an. Irgendwie verhalten und mit Bedacht.

Spätestens jetzt habe ich keine Zweifel mehr, dass ich vollends verrückt werde. Habe ich tatsächlich den Nerv, mich auf ihn zuzubewegen? Kann ich da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben?

Ich wage nicht, es mit Sicherheit zu sagen. Seine Küsse aber waren wunderbar, einfach himmlisch und daher lasse ich mich von meinen Gefühlen leiten. Sie sind es, die mir im Moment zu verstehen geben, dass keine Bedrohung von ihm ausgeht. Bis jetzt.

„Miss Granger", sagt er und seine Stimme durchbricht klar und kalt die Stille.

Zugleich entgeht mir nicht, dass etwas Warnendes darin liegt. Es ist ihm ernst, seine Entschuldigung und die Zurückhaltung, die er mir entgegenbringt zeigen mir deutlich, dass er nicht da weitermachen möchte, wo wir aufgehört haben. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn es um seinen Verstand geht. Ich für meinen Teil weiß auch so, dass seine Atmung schneller als gewöhnlich geht. Und das, obwohl ich nur seine Hand in meine genommen habe.

„Professor ...", gebe ich leise zurück. Was soll ich sagen? Was erwartet er von mir?

Er entzieht mir seine Hand und verschränkt sie mit der anderen hinter dem Rücken. Seine Haltung ist jetzt seltsam steif, ganz der Professor. Vielleicht hätte ich ihn anders anreden sollen, um ihn nicht daran zu erinnern, wie wir eigentlich zueinander stehen müssten...

Wer hätte das jemals für möglich gehalten? Wer hätte gedacht, dass er je mein Interesse wecken könnte? Früher kam mir der Professor im Vergleich zu mir immer wie ein alter Mann vor. Jetzt bin ich mir da nicht mehr so sicher. Snape steckt voller Leben und Energie. Er ist schwer zu durchschauen und gibt sich auch sonst die größte Mühe, niemanden näher als unbedingt nötig an sich heranzulassen. Der Kontakt, den er zu anderen Menschen hat, beschränkt sich auf das, was er für seinen Beruf tun muss. Abgesehen davon hat er, soweit allgemein bekannt, nicht viel Privatleben, geschweige denn Freunde. Gerade deshalb weiß ich mit ziemlicher Gewissheit, dass er einsam ist. Wie sehr, kann ich jedoch nur erahnen.

Als wir immer noch so verloren voreinander stehen und uns ansehen, wird mir klar, wie unbeholfen er in solchen Dingen sein muss. Es würde auch seine verzweifelte Handlung erklären, mit mir schlafen zu wollen.

Der Gedanke, dass er sich nach Nähe sehnen könnte, treibt mich an. Ich schließe mutig die Distanz zwischen uns und umfasse mit meinen Händen sein Gesicht. Überrascht schreckt er zurück, aber ich kann jetzt nicht lockerlassen. Nicht, wenn er mit seiner Gegenwart derart meinen Verstand benebelt.

Ich stelle mich auf die Zehenspitzen und strecke mich zu ihm hoch, um ihn zu küssen. Begierig prallen meine Lippen auf seine.

Umgehend kann ich hören, dass er scharf ausatmet, sein warmer Atem strömt in meinen Mund. Snape legt seine Hände auf meine Schultern und hält mich fest. Langsam bringt er mich auf Abstand.

„Haben Sie vergessen, was neulich beinahe passiert wäre?", fragt er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Ich schüttle den Kopf. Nein. Ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber vielleicht bin ich einfach noch nicht bereit, diese ganze Sache mit ihm abzuhaken. Vielleicht kann ja doch mehr daraus werden...

Der Gedanke ist krank. Mir ist bewusst, dass wir das nicht dürfen. Aber manchmal kann man eben nicht anders.

„Ich möchte nicht mit Ihnen schlafen", sage ich ernst. „Aber ich möchte auch nicht, dass es so abrupt endet, wie es angefangen hat."

Er grinst verschlagen.

„Und wie stellen Sie sich das dann vor?"

Wieder weiß ich nicht, was ich darauf antworten soll. Wir dürfen uns nicht zu irgendetwas hinreißen lassen, das überhaupt niemals hätte anfangen sollen. Er ist und bleibt schließlich immer noch Snape.

„Ich bin volljährig", sage ich schlicht.

Er verzieht das Gesicht.

„Das ist ein schwacher Trost, Granger."

Unbeholfen zucke ich mit den Schultern. Es ist nicht gerade die Lösung all unserer Probleme, aber es ist immerhin ein Anfang.

„Verstehen Sie nicht, worauf ich hinaus will?"

„Nein."

Ich stoße einen frustrierten Seufzer aus. Manchmal macht er es einem wirklich nicht gerade leicht.

„Rein theoretisch kann uns niemand etwas anhaben, wenn wir ..."

„Beziehungen jeglicher Art zwischen Lehrern und Schülern sind verboten. Und das aus gutem Grund."

Ouch. Das aus seinem Munde zu hören, tut weh. War nicht er es, der mit mir schlafen wollte? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich so direkt versucht hätte, nähere Bekanntschaft mit seinem Schwanz zu machen.

„Ich weiß. Ich sage ja auch gar nicht, dass ich so etwas befürworte. Es ist nur … Ich werde vermutlich nicht ewig an dieser Schule bleiben."

„Ich bin nicht für Beziehungen geschaffen, Granger."

Das trifft mich noch mehr. Es besagt unmissverständlich, dass das, was ich hier versuche, aussichtslos ist.

Professor Snape ist kein Beziehungstyp. Ich habe es geahnt. Verwirrt bin ich trotzdem. Ist das ein Grund, mir Sorgen zu machen? Angenommen, er hätte wirklich mit mir geschlafen, was dann? Er hatte Recht: Ich hatte Angst davor, nur benutzt und ausgebeutet zu werden. Gerade kann ich nicht mal genau sagen, was mich mehr verletzt. Die Tatsache, dass er es so offen vor mir gesteht oder die, dass ich einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, es zuzulassen und vielleicht doch mit ihm zu schlafen.

Ich muss ziemlich belämmert drein gesehen haben, denn als er meine Reaktion beobachtet, rollt er mit den Augen.

"Tun Sie nicht so verwundert, Granger. Sie dachten doch nicht wirklich ..."

"Sagen Sie es nicht", unterbreche ich ihn schnell. "Bitte. Ich kann es mir auch so denken."

Er scheint mit sich zu hadern, ob er es sich leisten kann, darauf einzugehen, wie sehr mich meine Unsicherheit übermannt, denn auf einmal bekommen seine Augen einen harten Ausdruck.

"Bitte gehen Sie jetzt."

Er kann es nicht. Er muss tun, was er immer getan hat. Alleine und ungeliebt sein Leben in den Kerkern von Hogwarts weiterführen.

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe. Kann er das wirklich wollen? Ist es so selbstverständlich für ihn, es hinzunehmen und zu akzeptieren? Ich finde es schwer, mich damit abzufinden, seit ich seine leidenschaftlichen Küsse gespürt habe. Sie waren so voller Sehnsucht und Verzweiflung, dass ich nicht glauben will, jemand könnte dieses Leben freiwillig führen. Er kennt es nur nicht anders.

Von meiner Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung übermannt, tue ich genau das Gegenteil von dem, worum er mich gebeten hat; wobei, streng genommen war es mehr eine Aufforderung, aber das ist mir gleich. Es spielt keine Rolle, wenn ich nicht ignorant und gleichgültig wie alle anderen Menschen in unserem Umfeld über ihn hinwegsehen will. Darüber bin ich hinaus. Wir haben beide bewiesen, wie schön es sein kann, etwas Ungeahntes miteinander zu teilen. Etwas Wundersames und entgegen aller Konventionen Bedeutendes, so wie beispielsweise einen gemeinsamen Blick in der Großen Halle, eine sanfte Berührung der Hände, einen verbotenen Kuss...

Ich werfe mich nach vorne und lege meine Arme um seinen Hals.

Er schnappt nach Luft. "Granger ..."

"Zwingen Sie mich nicht dazu, alles wie eine bloße Erinnerung abzutun", murmle ich in seine Strähnen hinein. Meine Stimme fühlt sich ganz rau an dabei. "Nicht alles, was wir getan haben, war schlecht, Professor."

Wie so oft, wenn es unangenehm wird, kann ich ihn schlucken hören. In ihm muss es so gewaltig rotieren, dass er offenbar nicht weiß, was er sagen soll.

Sanft reibe ich meine Wange an seinem Hals. Oder zumindest dem winzigen Stück, das nicht von seiner Kleidung verdeckt ist. Ich lausche seinem Atem und schließe die Augen. Die Nähe und die Wärme zu ihm kommt mir fast schon vertraut vor, so seltsam das auch klingt. Es tut gut, ihn zu spüren.

Verträumt wünsche ich mir, dass er meine Umarmung erwidert, doch Snape steht reglos und steif da, als würde er jeden Moment die Flucht ergreifen wollen. Vielleicht hält er auch Ausschau, ob uns jemand so beieinander überraschen könnte.

Erst jetzt realisiere ich, dass wir immer noch in seinem Klassenzimmer stehen. Die Tür ist nicht einmal verschlossen.

Ich hebe den Kopf und sehe ihn an.

Seine schwarze Augen bohren sich fragend in meine.

"Ich weiß, ich sollte besser gehen", sage ich unbeholfen. "Aber ich weiß nicht, wo hin."

"Das ist keine Entschuldigung für Ihr Verhalten."

"Nein, ist es nicht."

Auch nicht dafür, dass er bereits einmal so ungestüm war, dass wir fast miteinander geschlafen hätten. Trotzdem ist es wahr. Ich will nicht gehen.

Für einige Sekunden sehen wir uns einfach nur an und keiner sagt ein Wort. Doch dann hebt er den Arm und streicht mir mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. Er nimmt mein Kinn zwischen seine Finger und beugt den Kopf. Blitzartig bringt er seine Lippen auf meine nieder.

Ich brauche einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, dass es wirklich geschieht. Seine Zunge fährt in meinen Mund und Snape umfasst mit beiden Händen meinen Kopf, um mich fest zu sich heranzuziehen.

Wir küssen uns lange und innig. Sein ganzer Körper richtet sich nach mir aus. Ich spüre deutlicher denn je jede noch so kleine Veränderung, aber wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, was mich erwartet. Der Schock von neulich, als ich erstmals Bekanntschaft mit seinem erigierten Penis gemacht habe, stellt sich nicht mehr ein.

Sehnsüchtig zerwühle ich mit meinen Fingern seine Strähnen. Ich darf nicht daran denken, wie absurd es ist, das zu tun und es auch zu wollen. Alleine dass ich bereit bin, mich so auf ihn einzulassen, sollte mich in Alarmbereitschaft versetzen. Irgendwie aber schafft er es, mich magisch anzuziehen. Mich kümmert nicht, was die anderen über ihn denken oder wie er aussieht. Selbst seine Erregung zu spüren, macht mir nichts mehr aus. Er ist ein Mann wie jeder andere und hat Bedürfnisse wie wir alle, nur dass er diese für gewöhnlich zu unterdrücken scheint.

Je intensiver wir uns küssen, desto mehr steigt in mir der Wunsch, seine Haut auf meiner zu spüren. Blindlings wandern meine Finger zu seiner Brust und beginnen damit, die ersten Knöpfe zu öffnen.

Nach nur wenigen Sekunden greift er nach meinen Handgelenken und hält mich davon ab. Unser Kuss endet jäh.

Schwer atmend sieht er mich zwischen seinen zerzausten Strähnen hindurch an.

"Das ist keine Option, Granger", sagt er mit belegter Stimme. "Nicht hier und nicht jetzt."

Ich nicke. Es ist beschämend, zurückgewiesen zu werden, wo wir doch beide wissen, was zuletzt beinahe geschehen wäre, daher kann ich ihm keinen Vorwurf machen, dass er mein Vorhaben unterbricht.

Er lehnt seinen Kopf an meine Stirn und lockert den Griff seiner Hände. Die Stille zwischen uns sorgt langsam dafür, dass sich unsere erhitzten Gemüter beruhigen. Als wir dann einigermaßen sicher sind, dass wir es riskieren können, trennen wir uns und jeder geht wieder seinen eigenen Weg.


	4. Chapter 4

Once And For All

Kapitel 4

Spät Abends in meinem Turm kann ich nicht schlafen. Zu viel schwirrt mir im Kopf herum. Ich muss ständig daran denken, wie er mich geküsst hat. Erneut. Snape hat so unendlich viele Facetten, dass es mir Schwierigkeiten bereitet, sie alle zu ordnen. Er kann ungemein ruhig und still sein, andererseits aber auch genauso aufbrausend und herrisch. Trotz allem habe ich das Gefühl, dass er mich langsam etwas besser leider kann. Immerhin hat er mich nicht einfach ignoriert, obwohl er dem Zwischenfall mit mir vermutlich liebend gern einen Riegel vorgeschoben hätte.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde gebe ich den Versuch, endlich Schlaf zu finden, auf. Ich habe nicht vergessen, was er zu mir gesagt hat, um mich auf Abstand zu bringen. Es war auch bestimmt keine Einladung von ihm, mich noch einmal zu sich zu bestellen, dennoch wage ich es und schleiche heimlich aus meinem Turm.

Im Schloss ist es dunkel und einsam um diese Zeit. Wenn man Glück hat und nicht gerade Mrs. Norris oder Filch über den Weg läuft, bieten sich in der Nacht interessante Gelegenheiten, bisher unentdeckte Winkel oder Räumlichkeiten zu erkunden, von deren Existenz viele Schüler keine Ahnung haben. Da ich mit Harry befreundet bin, ist das anders. Wir haben uns schon oft heimlich außerhalb der Betten herumgetrieben und so manches Abenteuer dabei erlebt.

In den Kerkern angelangt, klopfe ich an Snapes Bürotür und hoffe inständig, dass er da ist und mich reinlässt. Vielleicht ist er aber auch außer Haus und bei seinen Todesser-Kumpanen wie den Malfoys oder direkt bei Voldemort.

Die Tür geht auf und Snape steht vor mir. Zuerst wirkt er überrascht, denn er zieht die Brauen zusammen. Kein gutes Zeichen.

„Granger!", sagt er barsch. „Was wollen Sie denn noch hier?"

„Sie sehen", antworte ich wie beiläufig, als wäre es nichts Besonderes, ihn zu so später Stunde in seinem Büro zu besuchen.

Wider Erwarten lässt er mich ein und verzieht den Mund zu einer säuerlichen Linie. Die Tür fällt hinter mir ins Schloss und er verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust.

„Nun?", fängt er an.

Ich hole Luft.

„Ich weiß, dass ich nicht hier sein sollte", sage ich hastig. „Aber ich möchte es. Ich möchte es wirklich."

Die Verwunderung auf seinem Gesicht kehrt zurück. Entweder hält auch er mich für komplett übergeschnappt, was an sich gar nicht weiter verwerflich wäre, oder es fällt ihm schwer, zu glauben, dass er sich bei meinem Anblick etwas anderes erwartet hat.

„Ich dachte, es wäre klar, dass das nicht funktionieren kann", sagt er und macht einen zutiefst gelangweilten Eindruck dabei, was mich offengestanden ziemlich verletzt.

„Was genau kann denn nicht funktionieren?", frage ich stur. „Und nehmen Sie keine Rücksicht auf mich. Wenn ich Ihnen nicht attraktiv genug bin, sagen Sie es. Sie haben ja schließlich schon früher Ihre Meinung dazu kundgetan."

Wenn er mich schon kritisiert, will ich die ganze Wahrheit wissen. Nicht nur, dass ihm meine Zähne nicht gefallen.

Snape seufzt.

„Das hat damit gar nichts zu tun, Granger", sagt er kopfschüttelnd.

Offenbar weiß er genau, wovon ich rede. Das ist gut.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie nur eine Maschine sind, die immerzu das tut, was Dumbledore von Ihnen verlangt, habe ich Recht? Wenn Sie also nicht dazu aufgefordert wurden, mich über Jahre hinweg mit Worten zu verletzen, neuerdings sogar zu küssen und zu verführen, geht das, was zuletzt passiert ist … oder beinahe passiert wäre, auf Ihr Konto."

Er macht einen Schritt auf mich zu, die Augen bedrohlich zusammengekniffen.

„Es war nicht nötig, zu Albus zu gehen, Miss Granger", sagt er in einem finsteren Knurren. „Was geschehen ist, geht nur uns beide etwas an."

Jetzt bin ich es, die sich versteift. Ich halte angespannt den Atem an. Was er sagt, klingt ungeheuerlich.

„Sie haben meinen Brief an Remus gelesen", stelle ich klar. „Und Sie verbieten mir, mit Dumbledore in Kontakt zu treten. Und Sie küssen mich und hätten fast … ich bin volljährig, ich weiß. Daher war es vielleicht falsch, jemanden um Rat zu bitten. Aber unsere Situation ist sehr ungewöhnlich und wenn ich zu Ihnen komme und Sie sehen will, weisen Sie mich zurück. Das ist ein ziemlich starkes Stück, finden Sie nicht?"

„Miss Granger, ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, ich würde nie ..."

„Sie würden nie _was_?", fahre ich ihn an. „Mich nur ficken und dann stehenlassen?"

Er hebt die Hand und hält mir seinen langen mageren Zeigefinger direkt vors Gesicht.

„Es ist nicht mein Problem, wenn Sie nicht damit klarkommen, was wir getan haben. Sie waren genauso gut wie ich daran beteiligt. Sie hätten es unterbinden können."

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ihm folgen kann. Er war so in Fahrt und ich war so unerfahren...

„Unterbinden?"

„Allerdings."

Ich starre ihn an und warte darauf, dass er mir erklärt, was genau er damit meint, schließlich war er es, der zuerst auf mich zukam und mich angesprochen hat. Er hat nicht aufgehört, mir irgendetwas anzuhängen, bis dieser Blick, mit dem alles angefangen hat, zu einem riesigen Desaster geführt hat.

Endlich öffnet er den Mund und fährt fort.

„Sie sind kein Kind mehr, Miss Granger", sagt er sanft, doch es trifft mich ungemein hart. „Manchmal lassen sich gewisse Dinge nicht vermeiden. Ich bin ein Mann und Sie sind eine intelligente junge Frau."

„Anscheinend nicht intelligent genug", schnaube ich ihn an, „sonst hätte ich Sie längst durchschaut. Ich weiß nur, Sie sind ein notorischer Lügner, Snape. Jemand, der vermutlich selbst gar nicht mehr weiß, was real ist und was nicht."

Er lächelt schmählich. Habe ich ihn endlich verletzt? Es grenzt nahezu schon an ein Wunder, sich vorzustellen, dass er sich Gedanken darüber machen könnte, wie sehr sich das, was er uns allen vorspielt, auf das Leben in Hogwarts auswirkt.

„Wenn Sie weiter nichts zu sagen haben, sollten Sie in Ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehren", murmelt er verbissen zwischen seinen dünnen Lippen hervor. „Es ist spät und alle Schüler sollten längst in Ihren Betten liegen."

Was? Das ist alles? Es ist so einfach für ihn, wieder zum Alltag überzugehen? Er der Lehrer, ich die Schülerin?

„Nein!", rufe ich laut. „Nein. Das könnten Sie nicht mit mir machen!"

Er grinst mich an und seine gelblichen Zähne rauben mir den letzten Nerv. Wieso wollte ich ihn überhaupt küssen?

„Ich versichere Ihnen, ich kann."

„Dann sind diese 'Dinge', von denen Sie sprachen, also hinfällig? Es ist einfach vorbei?"

Snape streckt die Hand nach mir aus und umfasst damit meine Wange. Auf seinem Gesicht liegt etwas Eigentümliches. Ist es Schmerz? Schuld?

Mir ist diese sanfte Art an ihm nicht geheuer und ich weiche zurück. Wie zufällig fällt mein Blick auf seine andere Hand. In ihr steckt der Zauberstab.

Mir dämmert, dass hier irgendetwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht. Ich öffne den Mund, die Augen weit aufgerissen, starre ich ihn an.

Es ist zu spät, um etwas dagegen zu tun. Ich höre nur noch, wie er es sagt, das Wort, das alles verändern wird: _„Obliviate."_

xxx

Mein Kopf dröhnt. Ich öffne die Augen und liege in meinem Bett im Mädchenschlafsaal von Gryffindor. Vorsichtig robbe ich zur Bettkante und schiebe die Vorhänge zurück. Mein Blick fällt auf den Wecker, der offenbart, dass ich nicht lange geschlafen habe. Wann bin ich überhaupt ins Bett gegangen? Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern, wie ich hier rein gelangt bin. Alles fühlt sich eigenartig an, fast so, als hätte ich gestern zu viel getrunken.

Beim Frühstück ist es nicht viel besser. Harry und Ron ziehen mich damit auf, dass ich es nicht anders verdiene, weil ich meine Nase die halbe Nacht lang in meine Bücher stecke.

Es ist schön, solche Freunde zu haben.

Da taucht Lavender auf und zieht Ron mit sich fort. Vermutlich verdrücken sie sich in eine stille Ecke und knutschen miteinander.

Mir ist ganz flau im Magen. Vorsichtig nippe ich an meinem Tee und erhasche dabei einen Blick auf Snape. Er sitzt auf seinem Platz am Lehrertisch und unterhält sich mit McGonagall.

Worum es dabei wohl geht? Sie schürzt die Lippen, er grinst sie hämisch an. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, die beiden im Umgang miteinander je freundlich gestimmt erlebt zu haben. Andererseits ist das aber auch kein Wunder. Snape ist und bleibt ein merkwürdiger Kauz.

Auf einmal dreht er den Kopf in meine Richtung und sieht mich mit glühenden schwarzen Augen an. Ob das ein Zufall ist? Die Halle ist voller Menschen und ausgerechnet mich hat er dazu auserkoren, ihm die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Oder ihn davon abzuhalten, sich in ein Gespräch mit seinen Kollegen verwickeln zu müssen.

Sein Ausdruck ist jetzt verhärmt und seine ungepflegten Strähnen hängen ihm unschön zu beiden Seiten des Gesichts herab und machen es mir schwer, ihm Sympathie abzugewinnen. Dennoch kommt es mir so vor, als läge etwas Bedauernswertes in seinem Blick. Hat er mich schon einmal so angesehen?

Es ist schwer zu beschreiben, was in mir vorgeht. Es fühlt sich beinahe schmerzhaft an, ihn dabei zu beobachten, wie er mit seinen stechenden Augen mein Gesicht abtastet, als würde er nach etwas suchen. Aber was? Was könnte er von mir wollen? Warum sieht er mich überhaupt so an? Sein Verhalten kommt mir immer seltsamer vor, je mehr Zeit verstreicht. Aber ich bin nicht bereit, mich so schnell von ihm einschüchtern zu lassen und halte seinem Blick stand. Snape mag zwar älter und erfahrener sein, schließlich weiß er, wie er jemanden observieren muss, ich jedoch habe einen unbändigen Hang dazu, Dingen auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich will wissen, was in ihm vorgeht, während er mich so ansieht.

"Isst du deinen Speck nicht?", fragt Ron plötzlich. Wo kommt der denn auf einmal her? Für gewöhnlich lässt Lavender kaum die Finger von ihm, wenn sie die Gelegenheit hat, sich ihm an den Hals zu werfen.

"Ähm, nein. Du kannst ihn haben."

Mir ist der Appetit ohnehin längst vergangen. Gerade eben hatte ich einen Tagtraum. Vielleicht war es auch eine Art Halluzination. Es ging um Snape und einen winzigen Schnipsel einer Erinnerung oder sonst was, der in meinem Gedächtnis aufgetaucht ist. Es ist jedoch zu wenig, um etwas damit anzufangen. Es fühlte sich an wie eine warme Berührung ... Hat er mich jemals berührt? Ich meine, wenn er nicht gerade ausflippt, ist er ein überwiegend stiller, eigenbrötlerischer Zeitgenosse. Ich bin mir beinahe sicher, er hat mich berührt, versehentlich und zufällig, wenn er im Unterricht in meinen Kessel geguckt hat. Oder auf dem von Schülern überfüllten Flur vor seinem Klassenzimmer, wenn er sich an uns vorbei zur Tür durchgedrängt hat. Aber mehr? Ich traue ihm nicht zu, dass er der Typ Lehrer ist, der jemandem auflauern und ihn sexuell belästigen oder ihm anderweitig freiwillig zu nahe kommen würde. Dafür lebt er viel zu zurückgezogen und einsam in seinen Kerkern. Ein klassischer Einsiedler eben, ein Eremit, der es vorzieht, für sich zu bleiben.

Als ich wieder auf seinen Platz sehe, ist er verschwunden. Einfach so. Beinahe bin ich enttäuscht darüber. Aber nicht lange.

Schon die nächste Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste beweist genau das, was alle anderen immer laut aussprechen, ich jedoch aus Höflichkeit und Respekt meinem Lehrer gegenüber für mich behalte. Snape ist übelst gelaunt an diesem Tag. Sein Mund besteht nur aus einer schmalen, von Bitterkeit verzogenen Linie, durch die er uns nacheinander verschiedene Anweisungen entgegen zischt. Als dann bei der Erprobung eines Duells auch noch Neville versehentlich einen Sprengfluch einsetzt, der gegen die Wand prallt und quer durch das ganze Klassenzimmer jagt, explodiert er innerlich. Nach außen hin wird er nicht sonderlich laut, dafür nur umso unberechenbarer. Er gebraucht Worte und Namen für den armen Jungen, dass ich wirklich tiefstes Mitleid mit ihm habe.

"Sir", sage ich mit vorsichtig erhobener Hand. "Vielleicht sollte ich es mit ihm als Partner versuchen."

Normalerweise bin ich nicht wild darauf, Neville in einem Duell gegenüberzustehen, da ich aber die Einzige in der ganzen Klasse bin, die sich halbwegs mit heiklen Flüchen auskennt, wage ich einen Versuch.

Snape geht nicht darauf ein, was zur Folge hat, dass wir alle heilfroh sind, als wir die Stunde unbeschadet überstanden haben.

Ich packe gerade meine Sachen, da erhasche ich einen Blick auf ihn. Er steht an seinem Pult, hat den Kopf über ein Blatt Pergament gesenkt und kritzelt mit der Feder darauf herum.

Langsam leert sich die Klasse und ich ergreife die Gelegenheit und spreche ihn an. Zu viele merkwürdige Dinge in den vergangenen Tagen haben meine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt. Noch dazu, wo es jedes Mal um Snape ging. Es könnte eine interessante und abwechslungsreiche Alternative zu meinem Hauselfen-Projekt werden, ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben oder seinem Handeln auf die Schliche zu kommen.

"Sir?"

Langsam unterbricht er das Gekritzel, hebt den Kopf und sieht mich auf ziemlich mürrische Weise an. Als er nichts sagt, sondern meine Anwesenheit nur mit einer erhobenen Braue zur Kenntnis nimmt, fahre ich fort.

"Ich weiß, dass es mich vielleicht nichts angeht, aber hätten Sie Neville nicht doch lieber mit mir zusammenarbeiten lassen sollen? Wir alle wissen, dass er hin und wieder etwas unkonzentriert ist."

Das ist natürlich noch weit untertrieben, denn Neville kann eine ziemliche Gefahr darstellen, wenn man ihm einen Zauberstab in die Hand drückt und Snape hinter ihm steht und ihm Anweisungen erteilt.

Er schnaubt leise.

"Ich wüsste tatsächlich nicht, was Sie das angehen sollte, wie ich meinen Unterricht gestalte, Miss Granger", sagt er unendlich leise und für meinen Geschmack viel zu ruhig. "Aber wenn Sie meinen, dass Sie mir Lektionen erteilen müssen, lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten. Was haben Sie noch für Ideen im Kopf?", zieht er mich auf. "Wollen Sie nicht heute Abend in mein Büro kommen und mit mir darüber reden? Sagen wir, so um acht?"

Sichtlich belämmert starre ich ihn an.

"Dachte ich's mir doch", knurrt er kühl. "Und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie pünktlich sind."

Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er mich nachsitzen lassen möchte. Schon einmal habe ich versucht, Neville zu helfen, als Snape vorhatte, einen Trank an seiner Kröte zu testen und Neville sich vor Angst um Trevor fast in die Hose gemacht hat. Damals hat er mir aus Rachsucht Hauspunkte dafür abgezogen. Bei Snape nachzusitzen ist also nur wieder eine andere Form einer absurden und mehr oder weniger ungerechtfertigten Strafe, die er uns Schülern auftischt, um seinen Frust an uns abzubauen. Trotzdem werde ich sehen, was sich daraus machen lässt. Wie gesagt, es ist kurios, aber er hat meine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.


	5. Chapter 5

Once And For All

Kapitel 5

Das Nachsitzen bei Snape hat einen bitteren Beigeschmack. Zwar ist es mit ihm nicht so schlimm wie damals mit Umbridge, doch immerhin fies genug, um nicht den Wunsch zu verspüren, öfter in seinem Büro antanzen zu müssen.

Dies ist bereits mein zweiter Abend mit ihm. Stundenlang lässt er mich nutzlose alte Karteikarten erneuern, auf denen die Schandtaten längst von der Schule abgegangener Schüler stehen. Was das bringen soll, weiß vermutlich kein Mensch und mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn Snape ebenfalls keinen Sinn darin sehen würde, außer vielleicht (und das klingt absurd), um Gesellschaft zu haben.

Als ich ihm nach getaner Arbeit die staubige Kiste mit den Karten überreiche, berühren sich zufällig unsere Hände. Wie vom Blitz getroffen weicht Snape auf seinem Stuhl ein Stück vor mir zurück und stellt die Kiste mit spitzen Fingern neben sich auf dem Schreibtisch ab.

„Gut. Sie können gehen, Granger", sagt er kurz angebunden. Er wirft nicht einmal einen Blick darauf, dann wendet er sich wieder einem Stapel Aufsätze zu, die er korrigieren muss.

Sein Verhalten ruft jede Menge Fragen in mir hervor. Was habe ich denn getan, dass er sich so benimmt, als hätte ich ihn gebissen? Es kommt mir eigenartig vor und ich rühre mich nicht vom Fleck.

Gebannt stehe ich für zahlreiche Sekunden vor seinem Tisch und blicke auf ihn hinunter. Die schwarzen Strähnen, die seine fahlen Wangen umhüllen, wippen beim Schreiben sanft auf und ab. Seine markante Nase ist dicht über das Pergament gebeugt, dem er sich mit vollem Arbeitseifer widmet.

Irgendwann hebt er den Kopf und sieht mich an.

„Habe ich nicht gesagt, Sie können gehen?"

Ich werde rot. Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit ihm.

„Sir, als Sie mich neulich in der Großen Halle angesehen haben, da war so ein Moment, in dem ich dachte ..."

Ihm scheint zu dämmern, worauf ich hinaus will, denn er räuspert sich und fährt mir dazwischen.

„Bestimmt hatte es seine Gründe, Granger. Machen Sie sich also keine Gedanken darüber."

Ich beuge mich über den Tisch zu ihm vor und sehe ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Dann erklären Sie es mir."

Die Feder in seiner Hand erzittert und er schüttelt wie wild den Kopf.

„Es gibt nichts zu erklären."

Sofort weiß ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Snape ist schon länger mein Professor, aber so neben der Spur wie zuletzt habe ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Er ist nicht der Einzige, der beobachtet, da kann er Gift drauf nehmen.

„Sie lügen."

Er kneift die Brauen zusammen und wirft an mir vorbei einen verstohlenen Blick zur Tür. Es ist ihm mehr als unangenehm, so direkt von mir damit konfrontiert zu werden, die Unwahrheit zu sagen.

„Das geht Sie nichts an", beharrt er eisig. „Und jetzt gehen Sie endlich."

Protestierend richte ich mich auf und verschränke die Arme vor der Brust. Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich weiß, was hier gespielt wird. Er will zweifelsohne etwas verbergen, die Frage ist nur, was das ist.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich möchte wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Wir alle zählen auf Sie. Aber wenn Sie in Schwierigkeiten stecken, könnte das Auswirkungen auf Harry oder den Orden haben … Weiß Dumbledore denn, was mit Ihnen los ist?"

Snape stöhnt entnervt auf.

„Und was sollte mit mir los sein, Miss Granger?"

Ich habe ehrlich gesagt keine logische Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, dass er so aussieht, als wäre er ziemlich verloren. Er macht einen müden und gestressten Eindruck auf mich. Vielleicht braucht er ja Hilfe oder moralische Unterstützung oder so was in der Art, schließlich hat auch ein Spion seine Grenzen. Und das sollte sich nicht auf seine Arbeit für den Orden auswirken.

„Haben Sie Probleme mit Voldemort?", rate ich frei heraus.

Er blinzelt mich an.

„Wie kommen Sie nur darauf, Granger?"

„Na ja, es wäre naheliegend, dass er Sie unter Druck setzt. Wie man hört, geht es den Malfoys auch nicht so besonders. Dracos Vater wurde verhaftet und ..."

„Ich weiß, was mit Lucius geschehen ist", unterbricht er mich energisch.

Ich zucke zusammen. Seine Stimme hat etwas zutiefst Gereiztes. Doch nur weil er nicht darüber reden will, muss er nicht gleich so unfreundlich sein.

„Schön", sage ich schlicht und recke dabei mein Kinn in die Höhe, damit er sieht, dass auch ich meinen Stolz habe. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung ist."

Endlich scheint ihm aufzufallen, dass ich es nur gut mit ihm meine, denn er seufzt und schiebt verunsichert mit den Händen seine Strähnen zurück.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, Sie schwach anzureden", bringt er mühevoll hervor.

Es muss ihn einiges kosten, das zuzugeben, denn schließlich schiebt er den Stuhl zurück und steht auf. Groß und hager vor mir aufgebaut, sieht er von oben auf mich hinab, wobei er durchaus eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung darstellt.

„Ich weiß Ihre Bemühungen zu schätzen, aber Sie sind völlig grundlos besorgt", erklärt er wie eine programmierte Maschine. „Und jetzt gehen Sie bitte in Ihren Turm."

Das war alles? Ich glaube ihm kein Wort. Wie kann er nur davon ausgehen, dass ich mich so leicht zufriedenstellen lasse?

Anstatt zu gehen, wie er es mir aufgetragen hat, greife ich nach seinem Arm. Wenn er mich abwimmeln will, muss er sich schon etwas mehr ins Zeug legen.

„Sir -"

Snape reißt die Hände nach oben und weicht abermals vor mir zurück, die Augen vor Schreck geweitet.

„Miss Granger!", warnt er drohend. „Was, denken Sie, soll das hier werden?"

Ich beiße mir auf die Lippe, damit er nicht merkt, dass ich darüber lächeln muss. Es hat schon fast etwas Komisches an sich, ihn so panisch zu beobachten. Alles an ihm wirkt deutlich angespannt, sogar seine sonst so eindrucksvolle Stimme.

„Nichts", sage ich ausweichend. „Es ist nur …"

Er nimmt die Hände wieder runter und presst sie eng an seine Seiten. Es ist eine Abwehrhaltung, die ich bei ihm schon des Öfteren gesehen habe, zumeist, wenn er eine Auseinandersetzung mit Dumbledore hatte.

„Sie sollten nun wirklich gehen."

Aber ich kann und will nicht gehen.

Als mir das bewusst wird, kommt mir ein flüchtiger Gedanke. Warum will er so vehement, dass ich gehe? Die ganze Zeit, seit ich angefangen habe, ihm und seinem Verhalten etwas mehr Beachtung als gewöhnlich zu schenken, reagiert er schon eigenartig auf mich und meine Person. Ist es wirklich nur meine Gegenwart, die ihn dazu bringt, mich einerseits in seiner Nähe haben zu wollen, obwohl er mich andererseits doch viel lieber los hätte? Es war nicht zwingend nötig, mich nachsitzen zu lassen, nur weil ich anderer Meinung war als er. Viele meiner Lehrer haben Nachsicht, wenn es um Neville geht, sogar McGonagall. Doch das hier ist Snape...

Ich verliere mich in seinen schwarzen Augen, die mich unverwandt und fragend ansehen. Sie könnten nicht wundersamer sein. Was auch immer es ist, das er vor mir verbirgt, ich bin sicher, es hat mit mir zu tun.

Mit all meinem Mut bewege ich mich auf ihn zu. Ganz langsam.

Snape versteift sich wie ein Brett.

„Tun Sie das nicht, Granger."

„Was soll ich nicht tun?"

Als ich langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setze, kann ich hören, wie er scharf die Luft einzieht und den Atem anhält. Ich dachte mir längst, dass er nur sehr wenig Kontakt zu anderen Menschen hat. Das, was ich hier erlebe, übersteigt aber all meine Vorstellungen. Er ist so darauf bedacht, mich von sich zu weisen, mich auf Abstand zu halten, dass ich nicht anders kann. Er hat mich neugierig gemacht und ich muss wissen, was sich hinter seinem Gehabe verbirgt.

Schließlich stehe ich unmittelbar vor ihm, nur eine Handbreit davon entfernt, ihn mit meinem Körper zu berühren. Ich kann die Wärme spüren, die von ihm ausgeht. Noch immer scheint er die Luft anzuhalten.

Ich hebe die Hand, lege meinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und spüre, wie er von einem Schauder erfasst wird.

Auf einmal greift er nach meinem Arm und hält mich fest. Es ist ein harter Griff, aus dem ich mich unmöglich entwinden könnte, wenn ich es wollte.

Er atmet aus. Dann senkt er den Kopf und nähert sich mit einem bedrohlichen Knurren meinem Gesicht.

„Es war unglaublich dumm von Ihnen, sich mir zu widersetzen", sagt er und seine Stimme ist rauer als gewöhnlich.

Ich kann mir in etwa vorstellen, was er damit ausdrücken will, denn die Anspannung, die von ihm ausgeht, hat sich in eine nahezu schon ungeduldige Erregung gewandelt. Es lässt sich nicht länger leugnen. Vielleicht sind es aber auch einfach meine Instinkte, die mir unterschwellig mitteilen wollen, was hier gerade geschieht.

Wir sehen uns an und die Perspektive, die sich mir darbietet, ist befremdlich. Er ist kein schöner Mensch, aber dadurch, dass er so ernst dreinblickt, wirken seine ohnehin schon markanten Gesichtszüge noch dunkler und bedrohlicher als üblich. Dennoch hat er etwas an sich, dem ich mir nicht entziehen kann.

Ich habe langsam das Gefühl, dass meine Hand ganz taub wird und ziehe an meinem Arm. Snape aber denkt gar nicht daran, mich loszulassen.

Ohne länger zu zögern, drückt er seine Lippen auf meine. Unsere Nasen prallen ungestüm aufeinander und ehe ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen kann, küsst er mich.

Zuerst wehre ich mich dagegen und will ihn wegdrücken, doch ich schaffe es nicht, er ist zu stark. Außerdem ist er viel zu energisch, um jetzt von mir abzulassen. Mittlerweile muss ich erkennen, dass es meine eigene Schuld war, dass das passiert. Ich habe mich ihm genähert. Ich wollte es so...

Und dann, zu meiner noch größeren Überraschung, stelle ich fest, dass ich es noch immer will. Ich möchte nicht, dass er jetzt aufhört; stattdessen küsse ich auch ihn und es wird ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss, der erst endet, als uns beiden die Luft wegbleibt.

Snape bringt mich auf Abstand und lehnt seinen Kopf an meine Stirn.

„Es – es tut mir leid, Miss Granger. Das war ..."

Ich schüttle den Kopf.

„Es muss Ihnen nicht leidtun."

Seine Hände umfassen meine und halten sie vor seiner Brust zusammen. Endlich bekomme ich die Gelegenheit, meine sich überschlagenden Gedanken zu ordnen. Zuerst muss ich mir eingestehen, dass ich es mochte, ihn zu küssen. Ich mag seinen Geruch und seinen Geschmack. Fast glaube ich, Snape ist mir vertraut, denn mein ganzer Körper reagiert auf ihn, selbst mein Unterleib. Und offenbar war ich damit nicht alleine, denn auch er hat deutliche Regungen gezeigt. Sein Verhalten insgesamt gesehen aber macht mich stutzig.

Beschämt von der Vorstellung, ich könnte mit meinem Professor noch weitaus intimer werden, senke ich den Blick auf seine vor mir aufragende und sich unruhig hebende und senkende Brust. Die Knöpfe darauf sind so stark in Bewegung, dass ich Grund zur Annahme habe, er führt innerlich einen harten Kampf; ich kann mir schon denken, worum es geht. Selbst ich hadere mit mir, obwohl es sich unglaublich gut angefühlt hat, ihn zu küssen.

Während ich mir all das bewusst mache, recke ich mich auch schon zu ihm empor und küsse ihn erneut. Meine Hände vergraben sich in seinen Haaren. Snape selbst zieht mich fest zu sich heran.

Nicht lange darauf schiebt er mich auf seinen Schreibtisch zu. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm fegt er alles darauf Befindliche beiseite. Ich kann nur noch hören, wie die Kiste mit den Karteikarten, unzählige Blatt Pergament und einige Federkiele durch die Luft segeln und mindestens ein Tintenfass zu Boden fällt.

Snape drückt mich auf die Tischplatte nieder, dann ist er auch schon auf mir und macht sich mit seinen langen Fingern an meinem Rock zu schaffen. Im Nu hat er meinen Unterleib befreit. Sein eigener, der sich wie zufällig immer wieder an mir reibt, folgt bereits. Seine Finger sind flink und ungeduldig. Bald kann ich deutlich spüren, wie sein Penis hart und pulsierend vor mir aufragt. Unser Kuss, der bis jetzt gedauert hat, endet plötzlich und Snape, tief über mich gebeugt, sieht mich schwer atmend zwischen seinen Strähnen hindurch an. Ein unbändiges Feuer lodert in seinen Augen.

Ich strecke die Hand aus und streiche ihm die zerwühlten Haare hinters Ohr. Es fällt mir nicht schwer, zu erkennen, wie sehr er immer noch mit sich ringt, doch irgendwie kann ich mich ihm nicht länger verwehren.

Neugierig greife ich mit meiner Hand zwischen unsere Körper und umfasse seinen harten Schaft. Ich will es wissen. Ich will wissen, wie es ist, ihn dort zu berühren. Ich will ihn ganz nah bei mir haben und sehen, was danach geschieht.

Er schluckt schwer.

Im nächsten Moment ist es um ihn geschehen. Ich spüre, wie er seine Finger ungeduldig um meine Hand schließt und seinen Penis nach unten drückt. Gezielt führt er seine Spitze in mich ein. Beide stöhnen wir auf.

Es geht alles so schnell, dass ich kaum Zeit habe, mich mit dem Schmerz auseinanderzusetzen, der mich überkommt. Snape ist plötzlich in mir und fängt an, sich zu bewegen. Mein Körper jedoch scheint sich weit mehr dagegen zu wehren, als ich angenommen hatte. Vielleicht hängt das damit zusammen, dass mein Verstand messerscharf arbeitet, um mir begreiflich zu machen, dass wir das streng genommen gar nicht tun dürften. Es ist nicht richtig. Dennoch widersetze ich mich allen Warnungen und tue es einfach. Ich kann sehen, wie sehr er es braucht und obwohl sich alles so seltsam anfühlt, bin ich bereit, es zuzulassen. Ich weiß nicht einmal, wie ich es ausdrücken soll, das Gefühl, ihn in mir zu haben. Fest steht nur, dass es alles übersteigt, was ich bisher kannte. Es schmerzt und auch wieder nicht. Es ist reizvoll und zugleich erschreckend. Es fesselt mich und stößt mich gleichermaßen ab.

Ich lasse ihn gewähren und klammere mich dabei an den Gedanken, dass er mich niemals absichtlich verletzen würde. Abgesehen davon möchte ich nur zu gern wissen, was in ihm vorgeht. Er ist konzentriert, Schweiß steht auf seinen Schläfen...

Ich muss mir eingestehen, dass ich fasziniert von ihm bin, andernfalls würde ich alles versuchen, um das hier zu verhindern. Es wäre ja auch noch viel verrückter, es mit ihm zu tun, wenn dem nicht so wäre.

Er wird schneller, sein Atem scheint sich zu überschlagen. Nicht lange darauf erreicht er den Höhepunkt und löst sich tief in mir verborgen los.

Erschöpft bricht er auf mir zusammen.

Für eine ganze Weile bleibt er auf mir liegen, wie um zu vermeiden, mich versehentlich anzusehen. Früher oder später jedoch müssen wir uns wieder ansehen. Er ist immerhin mein Professor.

Aber ist das wirklich alles? Er hat so gut geschmeckt und so vertraut gerochen, dass ich bezweifle, ihn jemals wieder als das betrachten zu können, was er bisher für mich verkörpert hat.

Ich rümpfe die Nase, um mich daran zu erinnern. Jetzt riecht er nach Sex.

Plötzlich fällt mir ein, dass das mein Erstes Mal war. Ich schluchze leise auf. War es das wirklich wert? Wieso habe ich nicht damit gewartet, bis es mit jemandem passiert, der mir wirklich wichtig ist? Jemanden, den ich aus tiefstem Herzen liebe? Wieso musste Snape es sein, der mich dazu gebracht hat, das zu tun?

Oh Gott. Ich hatte tatsächlich Sex mit Snape! Was habe ich getan? Was haben _wir_ getan?

Erst jetzt scheint die Realisation so richtig über mich hereinzubrechen und ich weiß nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll.

Er hebt den Kopf und ich sehe in sein Gesicht. Der Ausdruck darauf ist ernst. Er weiß genauso gut wie ich, dass das, was hier gerade stattgefunden hat, eine Katastrophe zur Folge haben könnte. Niemand darf jemals davon erfahren...

„Wir – wir hätten das nicht tun dürfen", stammle ich ungläubig vor mich hin.

Er nickt. Beinahe glaube ich, dass er zittert. Aber ich will nicht, dass er jetzt schwach ist. Der Moment dafür könnte nicht ungünstiger sein, denn ich fürchte, ich stehe am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs.

„Warum haben Sie das gemacht?", klage ich ihn an. „Warum haben Sie das zugelassen?"

„Ich habe Sie gewarnt, Granger. Aber Sie wollten nicht auf mich hören."

„Gewarnt? Soll das heißen, Sie wussten, dass das passieren könnte? Sind Sie … stehen Sie vielleicht auf mich?"

Entsetzt ringt er nach Luft, doch ich komme ihm zuvor.

„Sie sind doch nicht etwa in mich verknallt, oder?"

Er schluckt.

„Nun machen Sie aber mal halblang, Granger. Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass Sie hierbleiben sollen. Ich habe Sie aufgefordert, zu gehen ..."

„Und wenn schon! Dass ich geblieben bin, war doch nicht gleich eine Einladung, mit mir zu schlafen! Ich habe noch nie zuvor ..."

Er hebt eine seiner Brauen an und wartet darauf, dass ich den Satz vollende, doch ich bringe es nicht über mich. Hat er das die ganze Zeit über gewusst? Wusste er, dass das mein erstes Mal sein würde?

Peinlich berührt und mit entsprechendem Eifer schiebe ich ihn weg. Snape gleitet von mir und richtet sich auf. Er vergeudet keine Zeit, seine Männlichkeit in der Hose zu verstauen und seine Sachen zu richten. Ich komme ebenfalls auf die Beine und tue es ihm gleich. Der ganze Raum ist erfüllt von eisiger Stille, lediglich seine Gewänder rascheln hektisch, dann ist es vollbracht.

Wir stehen voreinander und wissen offenbar beide nicht so recht, wo wir hinsehen sollen.

Mein ganzer Körper bebt.

"Wir haben nicht mal verhütet", kommt es panisch über meine vibrierenden Lippen.

Sofort hat er den Zauberstab in der Hand, geht vor mir auf die Knie und richtet ihn auf meinen Bauch. Ich spüre eine seltsame Wärme in meinem Unterleib. Was genau er dort macht, kann ich natürlich nicht sagen, nur erahnen. Hauptsache ist jetzt, dass er die Nerven behält, denn für mich ist alles ein ungemein großes Rätsel.

Nach getaner Arbeit richtet er sich wieder auf und fährt sich mit den Fingern durch seine Strähnen.

"Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass Sie nie mehr daran denken müssen, wenn Sie das wollen", sagt er starr.

Blankes Entsetzen legt sich über mein Gesicht.

"Wie meinen Sie das?"

Kaum habe ich es ausgesprochen, wird mir klar, was er damit sagen wollte. Ich muss mich unbewusst schütteln. Er hat mich nicht dazu gezwungen, das zu tun, soviel steht fest. Ich wollte es, weil die Vorstellung, ihn näher kennenzulernen, mich nicht losgelassen hat. Ursprünglich hatte ich ja sogar vor, etwas auf die Schliche zu kommen oder ihn bei irgendeiner geheimnisvollen Tat zu enttarnen. Nun ist alles anders gekommen. Ich glaube dennoch nicht, dass ich bereit bin, es einfach so abzuhaken. Immerhin waren da ja noch unsere Küsse und das Gefühl, ihn ganz nah bei mir spüren zu wollen.

"Nein", sage ich schließlich. "Das kommt gar nicht infrage."

"Warum nicht? Es wäre bedeutend einfacher so."

"Nicht für mich", beharre ich entschieden. "Ich bin nicht so feige, dass ich meine Fehler auf diese Art auslöschen möchte, denn genau das war es, Professor. Es war ein schrecklicher, nicht wiedergutzumachender Fehler. Aber damit muss ich leben. Es soll mich daran erinnern, dass ..."

Dass ich alles kaputt gemacht habe? Dass ich es mir eigentlich ganz anders vorgestellt habe?

Ich kann nicht weitersprechen. Unzählige Tränen in meinen Augen nehmen mir die Sicht. Ich stürze nach vorn und werfe mich an seine Brust.

Snape legt behutsam seine Hände auf meine Schultern und hält mich fest.

"Wie gesagt, es wäre einfacher", murmelt er leise.

Während ich seine Worte auf mich einwirken lasse, schließe ich die Augen und schlinge nach Halt suchend meine Finger um seine Knöpfe.

"Aber Sie wüssten es", sage ich in die Stille hinein, die mich schier zu erdrücken droht.

Er nickt kaum merklich mit dem Kopf.

"Es war mein Fehler, Granger. Nicht Ihrer."

Es ist anständig von ihm, dass er das sagt. Aber ist das wirklich so? Ich weiß es nicht. Er ist zwar für mich verantwortlich, nicht umgekehrt, trotzdem hätte ich wissen müssen, dass es Nachwirkungen zeigen würde, mich auf so etwas einzulassen. Es ist schließlich etwas anderes, mit jemandem zu schlafen, den man liebt, als es einfach nur so geschehen zu lassen, weil man neugierig auf diese Person ist. Und selbst jetzt, wo ich mich so hilflos an ihn hänge, bezweifle ich, dass meine Kuriosität in Bezug auf ihn gänzlich gestillt ist. Es tut gut, bei ihm zu sein. Er ist einfach nur da und gibt mir Zeit, alles zu überdenken und die verschiedenen Blickwinkel mit einzubeziehen, die in unserem Fall eine Rolle spielen.

Sein Atem hat sich beruhigt. Er geht gleichmäßig und tief. Ganz nebenbei höre ich das Schlagen seines Herzens an meinem Ohr und bilde mir ein, dass es mir Trost spendet.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich jetzt tun soll", entfährt es mir in Gedanken.

Er schweigt. Habe ich wirklich geglaubt, er würde eine Antwort darauf wissen? Die einzige Lösung, die wirklich Sinn machen würde, habe ich abgelehnt. Und das aus gutem Grund. Ich will nicht, dass er alleine sich schuldig fühlen muss, während ich ahnungslos von vorne beginnen kann. Noch dazu kommt es mir eigenartig vor, dieses Ereignis schlechter zu machen, als es war. Etwas anderes wäre es vermutlich, wenn er sich meiner einfach so bemächtigt hätte. Aber das hat er nicht getan.

Tief in mir überlege ich, was wäre, wenn er nicht mein Professor wäre. Und noch ein Gedanke geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf: Würde ich es genauso absurd empfinden, wenn ich mit einem Jungen meines Alters geschlafen hätte? Wie muss es sein, es zu tun, wenn man bis über beide Ohren in jemanden verknallt ist? Oder gar, wenn man jemanden aufrichtig liebt? Das ist, nehme ich an, ein gewaltiger Unterschied, denn Snape ist für mich weder dieser Junge, noch der Mann meiner Träume. Aber er ist gut zu mir gewesen, obwohl er so ungezügelt war. Vielleicht ist daher ja doch noch nicht alles verloren.


	6. Chapter 6

Once And For All

Kapitel 6

Es ist zu spät, sich etwas einzureden oder es zu beschönigen, zu spät, um es ungeschehen zu machen. Das bedeutet also noch lange nicht, dass ich der Angelegenheit etwas Gutes abgewinnen muss. Oder?

Jetzt, da das passiert ist, bin ich mir fast sicher, dass irgendwas mit Snape nicht stimmen kann. Ich sage nicht, dass ich besser bin, im Gegenteil. Wir wissen beide, wie falsch es war, diesen Schritt zu gehen. Ich brauche ihn nur anzusehen und erkenne einen ganz anderen Menschen in ihm. Er ist mir gegenüber nicht mehr so hart wie früher und wirkt erstaunlich verständnisvoll. Ich bin froh, dass er es offen vor mir zeigt, anstatt es hinter seinem üblichen Gehabe zu verbergen. Wir sollten uns nichts vormachen, um es nicht noch schlimmer werden zu lassen.

Trotz der Veränderungen kann ich nicht aufhören, der Sache mit ihm weiter auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich will ihn sehen, mit ihm reden, ihn verstehen. Immer wieder tauchen schemenhaft seltsame Bruchstücke in meinem Gedächtnis auf, die mich völlig aus dem Konzept bringen. Bilder, die so flüchtig sind, als bestünden sie aus Rauch. Gerüche, die ich irgendwann einmal wahrgenommen habe, als wären es leibhaftige Erinnerungen aus meinem Leben. Sie kommen und gehen und drücken mir die Kehle zu, dass ich kaum noch atmen kann. Sie sind da, greifbar und nah, aber kaum strecke ich die Hand danach aus, um sie aufzufangen, lösen sie sich wieder in ihre einzelnen Bestandteile auf. Es ist, als würden sie mir etwas mitteilen wollen. Aber was? Nur eines bleibt darin immer gleich: Snape. Er ist allgegenwärtig. Er ist einfach immer da.

Als ich ihn an zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Abenden in seinem Büro aufsuchen will, bleibt die Tür verschlossen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo er ist und was er tut. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn sehen will, weil er mir auf eine absonderliche Art und Weise fehlt. Kann es vielleicht sein, dass ich mich nach so kurzer Zeit der Zweisamkeit derart an ihn gewöhnt habe? Oder bin ich nur auf der Suche nach jemandem, mit dem ich meinen Kummer und den Schmerz der nagenden Schuld teilen kann? Fast fühle ich mich einsam ohne ihn. Seine Stimme fehlt mir, die Blicke...

Auch am dritten Abend habe ich kein Glück. Wie verloren stehe ich vor seiner Tür und warte, aber er öffnet nicht.

Ich sehe mich um und als ich weiß, dass niemand mich beobachtet, verschaffe ich mir unerlaubterweise mit ein paar weniger geläufigen Zaubern Zugang zu seinem Büro. Er muss ziemlich paranoid sein, denn es sind genau gesagt eine ganze Menge Maßnahmen, die er ergriffen hat, um Leute wie mich davon abzuhalten, gewaltsam in sein Büro einzudringen. Andererseits macht es durchaus Sinn. Ich habe schon einmal etwas aus seinem Besitz entwendet, um heimlich mit Harry und Ron einen Zaubertrank damit zu brauen. Aber auch andere haben schon versucht, sein Büro zu durchsuchen, vermeintliche Kollegen und Gesandte des Ministeriums oder gar von Voldemort selbst.

Endlich schaffe ich es und trete ein. Da es stockfinster ist, entzünde ich einige Kerzen und schließe vorsichtig hinter mir die Tür.

Snape ist wie erwartet nirgends zu sehen. Ich gehe zu seinem Schreibtisch und werfe einen Blick darauf. Genau hier ist es passiert. Hier habe ich gelegen.

Ich muss frösteln. Inzwischen ist davon nichts mehr zu sehen und alles steht wieder ordentlich an seinem Platz, als wäre nie etwas vorgefallen. Selbst die Tintenfässer wirken unbeschadet.

Während ich so darüber nachdenke, fange ich instinktiv an, ein paar seiner Sachen näher unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Auf den ersten Blick wirkt sein Büro nicht ungewöhnlicher als sonst, wenn man mal von den ekligen schleimigen Dingern in den Glasgefäßen Abstand nimmt, die die Wände säumen. Doch Snape wäre nicht Snape, wenn er nicht etliche Bücher hier aufbewahren würde. Was also nicht tot und in konservierender Lösung eingelegt ist, hat etwas mit Lektüre über Zaubertränke oder die Dunklen Künste zu tun.

Nachdenklich schreite ich die Regale an den Wänden ab und überlege, ob ich hier fündig werden könnte, was gar nicht so einfach ist, weil ich nicht einmal weiß, wonach ich eigentlich suche.

Auch die Pergamente auf seinem Tisch geben nichts her. Es handelt sich nur um Aufsätze, somit sind sie uninteressant für mich. Viel aufregender finde ich plötzlich, was sich in den Schubladen befinden könnte.

Ich zögere nicht lange und mache mich ans Werk. Aber auch hier kommt wieder nicht viel zum Vorschein, lediglich eine halb leere Flasche Whisky, einige saubere Bögen Pergament, ein paar Ersatzfedern und ein ganzes Bündel konfiszierter Schokofroschkarten sowie anderes Zeugs, das irgendwann einmal Schülern gehört haben muss. Zu guter Letzt fällt mir noch ein Stapel mit Briefen ins Auge. Die meisten sind Glückwünsche von McGonagall zum Geburtstag – wer hätte das gedacht! Einige stammen aber auch vom Zaubereiministerium und sind daher weniger freundlich. Beispielsweise geht es da um eine Vorladung bezüglich einer Untersuchung, die ihm angedroht wurde. Im nächsten kann ich lesen, dass Dumbledore persönlich sich darum gekümmert hat, das Ganze abzuwenden.

Ich durchkämme Schritt für Schritt den ganzen Stapel, es müssen so an die fünfzig Briefe gewesen sein. Einer handelt davon, dass Fudge ihm den Orden des Merlin verleihen wollte, der ihm jedoch sofort am darauffolgenden Morgen schriftlich aberkannt wurde. Komisch, aber jetzt, wo ich das lese, kann ich mich wieder genau an den Vorfall von damals erinnern. Und an die Beleidigungen, die er mir an den Kopf geworfen hat ... Ob Snape immer noch diesen Groll gegen Sirius hegt, obwohl er schon längst tot ist? Warum hat er diese Briefe aufgehoben? Was verbindet er damit?

Ich bin so aufgeregt, etwas Neues über ihn herauszufinden, dass ich einfach weitermache. Der letzte aber ist der eigenartigste. Er ist an Remus Lupin adressiert, unseren ehemaligen und bei fast allen Schülern beliebten Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, der uns leider am Ende des dritten Schuljahres verlassen hat. Ich konnte ihn immer gut leiden und habe auch hin und wieder Kontakt zu ihm, da er ein Mitglied im Phönixorden ist. Kurios an dem Brief ist jedoch, dass er meine Unterschrift trägt. Als ich das sehe, muss ich zweimal hinsehen, doch es ist eindeutig meine Handschrift, die sich durch die Zeilen zieht. Irgendwie kommt mir das komisch vor, wie in einem längst vergangenen Traum. Auch wenn ich ihn mag, wieso sollte ich jemals einen Brief an Lupin schreiben?

Ich komme nicht weit, mich mit dem Inhalt auseinander zu setzen, da höre ich ein wütendes Zischen hinter mir und wirble herum.

„Auf frischer Tat ertappt, Granger", sagt Snape mit kalter Stimme.

Seine schwarzen Augen glitzern mich erwartungsvoll an. Mir jedoch ist einfach nur zum Kotzen übel zumute. Ich lasse von dem Brief ab, der langsam auf den Tisch herab segelt. Er verspottet mich, weil ich ihn schon in den Händen hatte und doch nicht weiß, was er vor mir verbirgt.

Snape scheint es ihm gleichzutun. Dass er mich hier beim Herumschnüffeln erwischt, habe ich nicht gewollt. Wieso verdammt nochmal habe ich ihn nicht gehört?

„Ich dachte mir, dass Sie wiederkommen", fährt er leise zwischen den Zähnen hindurch murmelnd fort, den Zauberstab drohend auf mein Gesicht gerichtet, während er langsam näher schwebt. „Das wirft nur noch die Frage auf, wieso Sie an drei Abenden hintereinander hier aufkreuzen."

Erst jetzt, wo er vor dem Schreibtisch angelangt ist, bleibt er stehen und sieht mich mit erhobener Braue an.

„Was Interessantes gefunden?"

Ich schüttle zuerst den Kopf, dann zucke ich mit den Schultern. Was soll ich ihm darauf nur antworten? Und wieso weiß er, dass ich schon zuvor versucht habe, ihn zu besuchen?

„Professor, bitte, dieser Brief -"

Ich habe keine Chance, richtig zu Wort zu kommen, so schnell unterbricht er mich.

„Das würde Ihnen so passen, nicht wahr? Einfach hier eindringen und ungeschoren wieder davonschleichen. Aber so leicht wird es nicht werden, Granger."

„Ich gebe zu, dass ich das nicht hätte tun dürfen", sage ich so aufrichtig ich kann. „Aber ich denke, ich habe ein Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Ich bin nicht blöd, Professor. Ich weiß, dass hier irgendetwas vor sich geht. Bitte sagen Sie es mir."

Snape lässt die Hand sinken und ich bilde mir ein, dass sie leicht zittert. Eindringlich sehe ich ihn an und alles Eindrucksvolle an seinem Auftreten ist mit einem Schlag wie weggefegt. Etwas in ihm wirkt auf seltsame Weise gequält, selbst seine scharfen Augen flackern unruhig zwischen mir und dem Brief umher, den ich gefunden habe.

„Es war nicht meine Idee", sagt er leise und steckt den Zauberstab weg, was ehrlich gesagt völlig untypisch für ihn ist. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er sich nach diesem Vorfall eben so einfach entwaffnen lässt, aber mit einem Mal scheint sein Ärger auf mich verflogen zu sein. Was kann es damit auf sich haben? Plötzlich besinnt er sich eines Besseren und strafft seine Haltung.

„Nehmen Sie Platz, Granger", sagt er streng und deutet mit einem Kopfnicken auf seinen Stuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch, während er sich gegenüber von mir auf den anderen niedersinken lässt.

Ich gehorche und setze mich. Wohl fühle ich mich dabei jedoch nicht. Sein Gesicht ist so lieblos auf meines gerichtet, dass ich am liebsten nur die Tischplatte anstarren würde. Da auch sie nicht dazu beitragen kann, meine Gedanken an das Vergangene zu ordnen, begnüge ich mich mit den Knöpfen auf seiner Brust.

„Also", fange ich zerstreut an. „Sie haben neulich davon gesprochen, mein Gedächtnis zu verändern. Haben sie – haben Sie das vielleicht bereits zuvor gemacht?"

„Die Fragen stelle ich, nicht Sie -"

„Sir, bitte! Ich meine, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch. Aber das mit uns ist alles etwas eigenartig. Ich bilde mir ein, gewisse Dinge erlebt zu haben, Ereignisse, Träume, die unmöglich stattgefunden haben können. Jedenfalls nicht so, dass ich mich wirklich daran erinnern kann."

Ich sehe ihn an. Jetzt ist er es, der meinem Blick ausweicht. Ich bin also nicht die Einzige, der das Thema unangenehm ist.

„Und?", fragt er steif.

„Ich glaube, Sie wissen genau, worum es hier geht."

Snape schließt die Augen und atmet tief und langanhaltend ein.

„Also gut, Granger", sagt er schließlich und sieht mich abwägend an. „Was wollen Sie wissen?"

„Was ich - die Wahrheit! Ich will alles wissen. Alles. Wenn das stimmt, was ich mir zusammengereimt habe, lassen Sie uns ganz am Anfang beginnen. Wann hat das angefangen? Wie konnte es überhaupt soweit kommen?"

Er scheint nicht sonderlich überrascht, als er das hört, denn die erste Antwort kommt prompt.

„Es hat angefangen, als wir uns zum ersten Mal nähergekommen sind."

„Zum ersten Mal? Was zum …"

In mir überschlägt sich alles. Eine böse Vorahnung beschleicht mich, die sich durch die Bruchstücke irgendwelcher Erinnerungen zu bestätigen scheint.

„Dann ist das mit diesem Gedächtniszauber also öfter passiert?"

„Sie haben mich darum gebeten, Granger. Interpretieren Sie nur nicht zu viel hinein."

Als würde ich das jemals tun. Bedenklich ist eher, was mich dazu gebracht haben könnte, mich ihm schon früher angenähert zu haben oder auch, was wir noch getan haben könnten, damit ich ihn beauftragt habe, mir meine Erinnerungen daran zu nehmen. Wer von uns hat überhaupt damit angefangen?

„Ist das die Wahrheit?"

Er nickt kurz angebunden.

„Weiter", sage ich unwirsch.

Ich bin so ungeduldig, dass ich es kaum erwarten kann, es endlich hinter mich zu bringen. Wenigstens scheint nun langsam alles einen Sinn zu ergeben. Wie er mich angesehen hat, was zwischen uns passiert ist … Es würde auch erklären, wieso ich hin und wieder gefühlsbedingt so neben mir stehe. Sicherlich hängt es damit zusammen, dass es ein gewisses Risiko in sich birgt, den Gedächtniszauber zu oft hintereinander anzuwenden.

„Es fing letzten Sommer an", sagt er und ich höre ihn hart schlucken. „Sie waren im Grimmauldplatz zu Besuch und wir sind uns dort hin und wieder begegnet."

Snape verstummt und sieht mich unbeholfen an. Auch mir fehlen die Worte. Letzten Sommer ... Als ich noch sechzehn war? Und er hat das alles die ganze Zeit über gewusst? Ich kann mich nur wage daran erinnern. Wenn das stimmt, muss das gewesen sein, bevor ich zum Fuchsbau übergesiedelt bin.

„Können Sie nicht etwas präziser werden?", dringe ich weiter. „Was genau hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Es bedeutet", sagt er schwer, „wir haben angefangen, Kontakt zueinander zu knüpfen. Niemand wusste davon ..."

„Wie sah dieser Kontakt aus?"

„Ich bin nicht stolz darauf", sagt er kopfschüttelnd.

Das sehe ich. Er macht einen ziemlich verstörten Eindruck auf mich, was ich ihm nicht einmal verübeln kann, wenn er diesen ganzen Ballast mit sich herumschleppen muss, an den ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann. Trotzdem würde ich gern weitermachen. Ich will wissen, was passiert ist. Ich will wissen, wieso das passiert ist. Vor allem aber möchte ich klären, ob wir uns etwas zu schulden kommen lassen haben und wer von uns damit angefangen hat.

Langsam fängt er an, mir davon zu berichten, wie ich aus Sicherheitsgründen in Begleitung eines Ordensmitglieds dazu beauftragt wurde, zum Grimmauldplatz zu reisen. Dumbledore muss ziemlich besorgt gewesen sein, wenn er das angeordnet hat. Des Weiteren erzählt er mir, wie wir uns dort zufällig über den Weg gelaufen sind, wenn der Orden ein Treffen hatte. Snape kam und ging. Hin und wieder waren wir auch allein im Haus, wenn die Wachen ausgetauscht wurden oder Tonks weg musste, weil es einen Notfall in der Aurorenzentrale gab. Irgendwann habe ich ihn auf dem engen Flur versehentlich angerempelt und, wie er es sagt, in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Ich denke her, dass er mich dafür zur Schnecke machen wollte und ich ihm Kontra gegeben habe, aber was soll's. Wir wollen doch nicht kleinlich sein.

Langsam fügt sich für mich alles in ein einigermaßen überschaubares Bild. Unsere ersten Blicke, die anfänglich zaghaften Berührungen, der erste Kuss. Schockiert stelle ich fest, dass ich mich getäuscht habe, als ich neulich nach unserem ersten Mal so zusammengebrochen bin. Ich war gar keine Jungfrau mehr. Wir haben es bereits damals getan.

Aber es geht noch weiter. Zurück in Hogwarts muss ich versucht haben, mich ihm zu nähern. Ich kann nicht nachvollziehen, ob das stimmt und er die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht. Vorläufig will ich ihm glauben.

„Und dann haben Sie es getan", schließe ich mit belegter Stimme. „Sie haben eingewilligt und alles ausgelöscht."

Er antwortet nicht.

Wütend und verletzt gleichermaßen schnaube ich ihn an.

„Wie oft ist es geschehen?"

Wieder schluckt er und sein Kehlkopf vibriert ersichtlich.

Wir haben offenbar insgesamt vier Mal miteinander geschlafen, ein weiteres Mal habe ich ihn kurz davor zurückgewiesen.

„Wie soll das denn jetzt weitergehen?", will ich wissen.

Mich beunruhigt zutiefst, dass er es weiß, wohingegen ich ein schwarzes Loch vor mir sehe. Zugleich bestätigt es meine Vermutungen, dass ich mich stärker zu ihm hingezogen fühlen muss, als ich es mir eingestehen kann. Ob es andersherum genauso ist? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber es wäre möglich, denn wenn wir jedes Mal wieder aufeinandergeprallt sind, gehören immer noch zwei dazu.

„Sie sagten, Sie haben mich nicht gezwungen?"

Er sieht mich so vorwurfsvoll an, dass ich nicht weiter nachhake. Vorerst.

„Werden Sie es wieder tun? Ich meine … werden Sie den Zauber wieder anwenden?"

Die Stille lässt mich stutzig werden. Dass er nicht antwortet, ist ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass er zumindest darüber nachzudenken scheint oder sich längst entschieden hat.

„Sie sind gewissermaßen außer Kontrolle geraten, Granger", setzt er zur Erklärung an.

„Ich? _Wir_ sind außer Kontrolle geraten!", berichtige ich ihn hastig.

„Miss Granger, bitte hören Sie zu. Es besteht nach wie vor die Möglichkeit, es rückgängig zu machen."

„Tatsächlich?", sage ich ironisch. „Warum haben Sie es dann nicht schon längst getan?"

„Weil bisher nicht die Notwendigkeit bestand. Sie haben nicht danach gefragt."

Ist das zu fassen?

„Wie sollte ich das auch, wenn Sie mir meine Erinnerungen genommen haben?"

Ich bin kurz davor, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Hat er überhaupt eine Ahnung davon, was in mir vorgeht?

„Ich verstehe, dass Sie durcheinander sind", sagt er ruhig. „Es war meine Schuld, mein Fehler. Ich hätte es nie soweit kommen lassen dürfen. Wenn Sie das wollen, werde ich die volle Verantwortung dafür übernehmen."

Das könnte ihm so passen!

Ich springe auf und herrsche ihn an: „Und damit soll es dann gut sein, ja? Sind Sie verrückt?"

Snape erhebt sich ebenfalls. Langsam. Dann stehen wir uns gegenüber. Er ist nach außen hin gefasst, ich hingegen alles andere.

„Ich muss mir das erst durch den Kopf gehen lassen", sage ich in einem schwachen Ton. „Ich brauche etwas Zeit, um mir darüber klar zu werden, was ich will. Und Sie lassen inzwischen die Finger von mir, verstanden? Das bedeutet, Sie rühren mich nicht an und wenden auch keine Tricks oder Zauber an, bevor ich es Ihnen nicht ausdrücklich erlaube."

Meine Atmung überschlägt sich beinahe und meine Nase kribbelt verräterisch. Ich kann nicht verhindern, dass mir Tränen in die Augen dringen.

Snape öffnet den Mund.

„Ich habe nie etwas getan, was Sie nicht wollten. Wenn dem so war, dann nur, weil ich dachte, es wäre zu Ihrem Besten, Granger. Glauben Sie mir das?"

Ich lache auf. Glaube ich ihm das? Kann ich glauben, dass er nur mit mir geschlafen hat, weil ich das so wollte? Oder dass ich ihn tatsächlich darum gebeten habe, mir meine Erinnerungen daran zu nehmen?

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken", sage ich so gefasst ich es über mich bringe und wanke auf zittrigen Beinen aus seinem Büro.


	7. Chapter 7

xxx

Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür geschaffen bin, mit Erfolg ein Happy End zu schreiben. Die meisten meiner Geschichten enden daher eher tragisch … Ihr werdet sehen...

houseghost

xxx

Once And For All

Kapitel 7

Es war eine in jeglicher Hinsicht schwer zu treffende Entscheidung, die ich alleine fällen musste. Snape hat genau das getan, was ich von ihm wollte. Er ist mir während der ganzen Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen und hat meine Blicke gemieden. Selbst im Unterricht hat er mich nicht weiter zur Kenntnis genommen, mich aber auch nicht vor den anderen aufgezogen, wofür ich ungemein dankbar war.

Inzwischen habe ich zurückerlangt, was einst mir gehörte. Ich sehe alles klar und deutlich vor mir. Ich brauche nicht einmal die Augen zu schließen, um zu verstehen, was er mir mit diesem Blick in der Großen Halle sagen wollte, bevor ich angefangen habe, ihm und seinem Verhalten auf den Grund gehen zu wollen. Ich weiß, dass er mich nachsitzen ließ, weil er mich bei sich haben wollte. Es klingt absurd, andererseits aber auch einleuchtend, wenn man bedenkt, wie einsam er gewesen sein muss. Vor allem nach dem überraschenden Aufeinandertreffen, das wir während des Sommers im Grimmauldplatz hatten.

Nach dieser ganzen Odyssee mit meinen Erinnerungen weiß ich jetzt sogar wieder, was mich dazu gebracht hat, ihn darum zu bitten, den Zauber erstmals auszuführen. Es ist beinahe lächerlich und beschämend. Kleinkariert. Er war mir im Weg. Meinem Ehrgeiz, um genau zu sein, meinem Ziel, in Hogwarts kontinuierlich Bestnoten abzuliefern, meinem Traum von einem erfolgreichen Abschluss, vielleicht sogar vom Start in eine beispiellose Karriere. Ich war egoistisch genug, mich nicht von ihm ablenken zu lassen.

Rückblickend frage ich mich kaum noch, was er sich davon erhofft hat, mich damals so anzusehen. Nur ab und an, wenn mein schlechtes Gewissen mich heimsucht, überkommen mich Zweifel. Hat er geglaubt, ich würde trotz der Zauber zur Besinnung kommen? Wusste er, dass meine Gefühle stärker als alle Magie waren und sie mich somit eines Tages verraten würden? Nun, ich kann ihm keinen Vorwurf dafür machen, dass er mich so angesehen hat. Es war nicht richtig von mir, ihn damit eiskalt und alleine hängen zu lassen, indem ich mich wortwörtlich aus der Affäre ziehe, um ungestört meinen Abschluss machen zu können.

Inzwischen weiß ich, wie sehr wir alle uns immer auf ihn verlassen haben, mich eingeschlossen. Wenn ich also heute darüber nachdenke, konnte er nicht viel mehr tun, denn von alleine hätte er nichts gesagt. Es war erst der Brief, den ich finden musste, der alles verändert hat, für ihn wie für mich gleichermaßen. Seither ist nichts mehr wie es war. Mein Abschluss ist mir fast gleichgültig geworden. Wichtig sind erst einmal andere Dinge. Der Krieg gegen Voldemort ist vorüber. Wir alle haben gekämpft. Viele sind gestorben, einige daran zerbrochen. Snape ist nur knapp dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen. Aber wir leben. Wir sind sogar zusammen gezogen, in sein Haus.

Demnächst will er wieder als Professor in Hogwarts anfangen und ich werde vermutlich zu ihm stoßen und meinen Abschluss nachholen. Mir ist nicht mehr so wichtig, ob ich die Schulbank drücke oder nicht. Viel interessanter dürfte es werden, ob ich es schaffe die Finger von ihm zu lassen, wenn wir uns in der Schule begegnen. Auf einem Flur, beim Essen...

McGonagall hat jetzt in Hogwarts die Leitung übernommen und jeder weiß über mich und Snape Bescheid. Der Aufstand war immens. Und natürlich war es nicht leicht, die Schulräte davon zu überzeugen, dass wir zusammen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren können, ohne alles ins Chaos zu stürzen. Aber dann haben Harry und Ron ein gutes Wort für mich eingelegt. Es ist toll, solche Freunde zu haben. Wir waren immer füreinander da und das wird auch so bleiben, obwohl die beiden nach wie vor ihre Schwierigkeiten mit meinem Professor haben. Vor allem Harry. Umgekehrt fürchte ich leider, ist es genauso. Severus bemüht sich zwar, mich nicht zur Weißglut zu treiben, wenn ich sehe, wie sie sich finster gegenüberstehen und in die Augen starren. Meist hält er sich zurück und sagt kein Wort. Nur manchmal bricht es aus ihm heraus. Sein Temperament, seine Leidenschaft. Ich kann mich jedoch nicht darüber beschweren. Es ist genau das, was mich auf ihn neugierig gemacht hat. Mehrmals.

Ich denke, was wir vorhaben, ist machbar. Außerdem habe ich einen gesonderten Stundenplan. Slughorn wird mich in Zaubertränke und Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten, so quasi als Wiedergutmachung dafür, dass er Harry und uns allen das mit seiner verpfuschten Erinnerung so schwer gemacht hat. Erinnerungen sind manchmal was Komisches...


End file.
